Snowman
by Caxkj The Negative Twilight
Summary: They had only just met, but through the chameleon named Pascal's eyes, they were destined for one another. Originally a Valentine one-shot, but decided to continue it. May make a saga starting with this.
1. Chapter 1

Jack didn't know what to think.

For once in his immortal life, he is lost for words. The impish winter spirit could only stare at the beautiful emerald jade orbs returning his surprised deep blue eyes expression. There were times when the spirit of winter was taken off-guard a few times, certainly, but never so much like this before. It was as if time slowed down to him; as though the Man in the Moon was slowing down everything to give Jack this once-in-a-lifetime moment. The pale boy's face was in complete shock, as was the girl staring back at him. Neither wavered, blue meeting green as everything around them was suddenly meaningless. Jack was uncertain whether Sandy had knocked him out with sand and is giving him a good dream right now. If that was true, Jack would make sure to curse and thank Sandy later. There was just no way this could be happening right now, to him, it all happened fast.

It was another day of freezing landscapes. Jack was giving Corona a snow day for winter. He had watched with satisfaction as children all around the town cried in joy as they made snowmen and proceeded to hit one another with snowballs. Corona was a lively town; even the adults joined in on the fun. It was strange, really, how such an upbeat kingdom can be this... well... upbeat. No one thanked him for it, of course, none could have seen him. They didn't believe in him. That painful bitter reminder always liked to crawl up in Jack's mind occasionally, and he, in return, always pushed it back down. When he was finished with bringing joy to Corona, he left into the clouds, giving the forest next to the town a nice snow day. After having surveyed his work with a satisfying nod and a smirk, he was about to tell the wind to take him home. But as he was travelling around, he noticed something sticking out from the large forest.

From the sky, he saw with widened and interested eyes a tower hiding within a small valley, keeping itself from view from the rest of the world. Curiosity led Jack down towards the tall structure, noting how old it looked and wondering how long it had been there. _Probably before I was born_, he had thought with a smirk, going closer to it and landing on the only apparent entrance in: the window sill at the top of the aged tower. Careful not to break the pots of flowers decorating the tower, Jack deduced that someone must have been living here or visiting here occasionally, the flowers didn't look withered or dead, more like they are in the middle of summer. It was still day outside, with the sun beaming above, but that is soon to change with winter going over the area. The doors were open, so Jack took a little peek inside, curious as to who would live or go here.

The sunlight helped him see the place inside better, and he was with fascination the amount of paintings on the walls, and how everything was all neat and tidy, the exact opposite of him. He chuckled, now all the more curious to see who would live here. Stepping inside, uncaring if he made a sound that alerted anyone to his attention (not that anyone can see him anyway), Jack walked around the round room, his head taking in everything around him. Someone had to be living or coming here, this seems all too... recent. _Maybe it's someone who likes to be alone_, he thought wryly. Tapping his crooked staff against the wooden floor, small ice spreading due to it, Jack wondered if maybe he give whoever lives or comes here a little fun. He almost laughed at the thought of a reaction from someone by seeing snow suddenly fall from the ceiling. Yeah, that would be hilari-

The sound of small footsteps caused his head to whip around.

He managed to catch a glimpse of someone quickly running back into the room up the stairs. He raised an eyebrow, curious. Jack could have sworn he saw long blonde hair retreating into the second room. Flying upwards, the winter spirit landed on the top of the staircase and peeked his head into the second open room, seeing only a large bed, a wardrobe, a big mirror and a cupboard with a smaller mirror attached to it. There was painting around here as well, and Jack had to admire the artistic skill of it. Steeping into the room, the winter spirit gazed around the area, deducing that perhaps, someone _does_ live here. But who would be living here, all alone. Well judging from the large bed, whoever was here can't be all alon-

There was a sound of a creak from a wood, making Jack spin his head around and meeting the gaze of an emerald-eyed girl staring back at him, her back resting on the wall as she had a guarded look.

To say this person was pretty was an understatement. This girl, who looked about seventeen or eighteen, was possibly the most beautiful creature Jack had ever laid eyes upon. More beautiful than the snow he makes to mess with Bunny's Easter Hunts. Wearing a pink dress, this pink-skinned, green eye, innocent-looking angel looked like a blessing. Jack didn't know where he was getting these thoughts from, but he couldn't really do anything but stare, as the girl returned it. He was now toying on the idea that, perhaps, this girl was looking at _him_. But that can't be right, he would have a more better chance being believed by children than a teenage girl. Yet it was as though this girl, this angel in disguise, was staring straight at him and nothing else in particular. Should he say something? To confirm this ludicrous idea? He wanted, but words were stuck in this throat. This had to be a dream, Sandy had to be doing this to him.

"W-Who are you?" came the gentle yet guarded voice from the girl, and Jack had the suspicion she _was_ addressing him. The words, however, snapped him out of his trance and he glanced behind his shoulder, to see if she was talking to anyone else. No one, just a painted wall behind him.

"Who are you?" the angel in disguise asked again, putting more confidence and wariness in her beautiful voice as she waited for this... strange-looking thing to answer her.

Jack turned to regard her again, as she was inching towards the door in case of anything disastrous were to come.

"Can-Can you see me?" he finally answered, disbelief and shock in his voice at the fact that this beautiful creature could not only exist but also _see_ him!

"Of course I can. Now, who are you?" she was very near the door now, and Jack thought she would run away any second now. The confirmation that she believes in his existence caused him to suddenly smile, grinning as the blonde-haired girl raised an eyebrow at him. He wanted to yell or cry in joy, because this truly cannot be happening to him right now. At last, finally, someone, a teenager no less, believes in him! In _him_! Jack left out a gasp of happiness and excitement as he resisted jumping in the air and proclaiming to the world that he had at last been seen. He didn't want to scare off this girl before him.

"You can see me! I... I can't believe this. After years of being alone, someone sees me!" Jack almost shouted, laughing in disbelief but still grinning at the girl before him, who had both eyebrows raised at him right now.

Remembering her question, Jack suddenly cleared his throat and said, while rubbing the back of his neck, "Sorry, caught up in the moment... I'm Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter. Who are you?"

His name seems to be familiar to the girl, whose eyes glinted in recognition. Wonder and joy started to take up on the girl's features. "_The_ Jack Frost? As in _"Jack Frost nipping at your nose"_?"

"The one and same," Jack winked coyly, his composure and sensibility slowly returning to him. "But you didn't answer my question: what's your name?"

Flushing in embarrassment, the girl gave a smile and replied in return, "I'm Rapunzel."

There it was. That was the name Jack will be remembering for a long time. Rapunzel, the first person to see him. He thanked the Man in the Moon mentally, as it was possible this meeting is because of it. He smiled at her, which she returned shyly. What innocence, it was almost hard to believe she existed. And she was just wary of him a few minutes. Though there were still questions Jack had on his mind: who was this girl? How could she see him? Was she a child on the inside like him? Maturity was never Jack's strong suit, as he leaned on his crooked staff and looked at this girl, Rapunzel, who seemed to be full of excitement and childlike behavior it almost put him to shame. Any caution of her never came to be; it was as if every nerve of his trusted her not to be some person with the intent on hurting him, only defending herself. "...see proof that you're really Jack Frost?"

Her words, again, took him our of his stupor. "Sorry, what?" he said, realizing she had been talking while he was daydreaming.

Rapunzel giggled, though her eyes were avoiding his, Jack realizing his stare must be making her uncomfortable, "I said: can you show me anything to prove you're who you say you are, I want to see proof you're really Jack Frost?"

Smirking, Jack took a mock-bow and tapped his staff against the wooden floor, and Rapunzel gasped in awe and wonder as snow started falling suddenly from the ceiling, tentatively reaching up her small delicate hands as the cool touch of frozen liquid melted on her skin. Jack looked at the snow as well, admiring his work.

"You're really him!" then, suddenly out-of-nowhere, Rapunzel did something unexpected and tackled Jack's chest, hugging him tightly. A gasp escaped his cool breath, as Jack had never been hugged in his immortal life, and could only stare for a moment before stroking Rapunzel's hair with his free hand. She let go of him abruptly, stepping back and smiling sheepishly, "Sorry, I guess I was so excited seeing as how you're and you're the real Jack Frost I've read about in my stories and you made it snow in my room and I can't believe you're actually here... sorry, I guess I was rambling..."

Jack was actually enjoying listening to her mumbling about him and he raised a hand to indicate there's nothing to worry for, "Hey it's fine, I'm actually glad someone actually sees me and is talking to me for once. And from someone like you, that's an added plus."

Blushing, Rapunzel avoided his gaze and tucked a hair strand behind her shoulder, which made Jack notice, that he didn't see before, the very _very_ long hair that almost covered the entire room, and the snow he made covering it. Tapping his staff against the floor, the snow ceased to be as he stared wide-eyed at the enormous pile of hair belonging to this angel. "...That's a lot of hair," he commented, raising an eyebrow at her as she suddenly gasped at his obvious statement.

Stepping back from him further, Rapunzel put on a defensive look and attempted to bring all the hair to her while she stared at the confused and amused Jack, "Is that why you're here? To take my hair?"

"Wait... what?" the winter spirit blinked, as though he hadn't heard her correctly.

"You heard me, I bet you're here to steal my hair and sell it." she said in an accusing voice, giving a look that's telling him to dare and try it.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa," he replied, his hands making a peaceful gesture, "Why would I want your hair? It would probably slow me down as I'm going places. Plus I couldn't see it if I could; no one can see me but you."

"You're... not going to steal my hair?" her look softened a little, and she slowly retuned what hair she could pick up on the floor, ignoring the frost now covering it from the snow before.

"I promise you: I don't want your hair for any reason," Jack replied in full honesty, before smirking a little, "Unless I wanted long hair myself. But I'm far more comfortable with what I've got, thank you."

Ignoring his last sentence, Rapunzel approached him cautiously, and Jack quickly noticed that she, like him, had nothing on her feet, and felt a little guilty that maybe the snow covering the floor will be freezing for her. Then the petite girl placed a soft hand on his cheek, causing an eyebrow from both of them: Rapunzel because of the coldness it emits, and Jack because he had never been touched like this before. "...You're so cold," the innocent girl says, as that was the only way to describe how it felt touching this boy's cheek.

"...And you're so beautiful..." Jack mumbled softly, before his widened his eyes in horror and realization of what he just said, as Rapunzel's cute eyes widened as well as she took her hand off him and looked away in embarassment, both avoiding each other's eyes and blushing. _Why did you say that you moron? Now you're going to scare her away!_, he scolded mentally to himself. What is with him? True he's blunt time to time, but the way he said came out of his control, as though it was a simple truth that needed to come out. Rapunzel didn't know how to reply to that, having just been complimented by a total stranger, so she decided an idea: changing the subject, that will work.

"So... you said no one can see you but me. Why?" she asked shyly, looking upwards to meet his dark-blue gaze again, which seemed clouded as soon as she asked that. Did she just say something wrong, did she just hurt him? "I'm-I'm sorry if I've offended you! You just said that before and I could help but be curious-"

Jack chuckled, raising a finger to her lips, causing her to halt in her rambling and making her blush again. "It's fine, don't worry yourself about it," his voice was more soft, trying to conceal the bitterness at what he was about to say next, "Ever since I was brought into life by the Man in the Moon, no one but the other spirits could see or hear me, everyone walks through me. I've been alone for a long time now, making snow days for kids to enjoy, ice for adults to slip on, and snowballs for people hit others with," he made a forced chuckle.

Rapunzel, however, saw through the facade, looking intently at Jack's eyes, green orbs seeing the bitterness and sadness reflected from them, her own face showing concern for her new friend. To be alone for a long time... without anyone else to talk to. While he did mention that there was a "Man on the Moon" and other "spirits" he could talk to, Rapunzel cannot help but feel sorry for this winter spirit before her, who was making fun for others in the outside world and never being seen or thanked by others for it. "That's... so sad." she finally replied, tears beginning to well up in her eyes, causing Jack's own eyes to widen as he reaches to her and wipes to coming tears from her beautiful skin.

"Hey now... don't be so sad. Smile, I like it when you do that." a faint grin was given to her.

Rapunzel could not help but smile at that, though she turned from him and glanced around the room, the snow Jack made earlier now small puddles, "It's just..." she began, "I've lived my whole life here, never once outside and seeing the world for myself. Mother says the world is dangerous. But you..." she turned to him once again, his face confused, "you make it sound like the world isn't as bad as mother says. She says the world is full of bad people who want to take my hair for themselves."

How did he just hear? Her _mother_ claims the world is evil? Sure it has a lot of bad people around, but not enough to make the world a dark and depressing place. It that were true, well where the fun be in that? "Your mother mustn't be going outside enough then. The world isn't that bad! And I don't think I've heard anyone ever talk about stealing hair anyway in my life." he put on a ludicrous face, causing the blonde-haired girl to raise an eyebrow, before giggling as he chuckled. Rapunzel was like a breath of fresh air, it was like talking to a child in a beautiful girl's body.

"Well... I don't know if the world is either good or bad, but one day I hope to go outside and see the floating lights- WHOA!"

Both spirit and girl barely registered the ice on the wooden as Rapunzel was going to take another step towards him, causing her to slip, and Jack attempting to catch her before she fell. Before they knew it, both their pink and pale lips met, eyes closed as Jack has his arms wrapped around her waist to keep her from falling, Rapunzel instinctively wrapping her arms around his neck. It took a few moments, the chameleon hiding in the corner counting the seconds, before both pairs of eyes opened in shock and their lips disengaged, stumbling back from another and both blushing beet red. Eyes were looking at everywhere except at the one where their lips had met just then.

Jack didn't know what to think: he just met a girl, a beautiful girl, who could not only see him, but also KISSED him by accident! Rapunzel didn't what to make of it either: she felt as though something was crawling around her stomach joyously. To the both of them: it felt... good.

"I'm sorry!" they both said in unison, looking at each other realizing their synced words before Jack started to laugh, Rapunzel frowning before doing so as well. After a moment, Jack rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment and Rapunzel folded her arms behind her back in shyness. Was that a kiss they did? Like in those romantic novels mother had given her? Whatever it was, Rapunzel thought to herself, she certainly wouldn't mind it again, which caused her blush to go higher.

As though they trying to forget the whole thing, though both won't be forgetting it for a long time, both spoke at the same time, "What do you want to do now?" "Can you make it snow again?"

Jack smirked at her question, his embarrassment forgotten but still in the back of his mind, "Why? Do you want an encore of what we just did?"

It was fun seeing her blush, and she shook her head shyly before glaring at his widening smirk, "No! I just... want to play in the snow."

Raising an eyebrow, Jack's smirk was replaced by a gentle smile before he bowed, "As you wish, mi'lady". Despite her glare, Rapunzel could not help but giggle at the formality as Jack proceeded to make it snow again, causing the blonde-hair innocent girl to look at the falling white stuff in wonder. One this was clear to Jack: if this was a dream, he decided he never wanted to wake up again. Rapunzel's childish nature took over as she started running around the room, her arms spread and looking as though she is having the time of her life.

Jack watched on with amusement and wonder at her spirit and said, "Do you want to build a snowman?"

The question caused her to halt and look at his direction, nodding enthusiastically and saying with of so much excitement and happiness, "I never made one before, can you show me how?"

Her face faltered a little, expecting Jack to laugh at her question, but instead the winter spirit smiled and said "It's easy! Of course I can show you Punzie!"

She raised an eyebrow at the new name to her, but smiled anyway as Jack approached her,

"Then, show me how to make a snowman, Jack Frost!"

Both laughed at the excited sentence and played with one another for a long time, the making of snowman before snowball fights and snow angels were made. They had only met, but through the chameleon named Pascal's eyes, they were destined for one another.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this little special I made for Valentine's Day. What happens afterwards: I'll leave that to your imagination. Hope you liked it! Until next time! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Rapunzel was having a long different day to say the least.

At first, it was just another morning of her and Pascal playing some games, doing chores to please mother, and continue painting. It was like this everyday: her mother visiting to prepare meals and for Rapunzel to sing for her to make her feel better in the morning, mother going out again leaving her daughter to play only with Pascal, whose existence mother wasn't even aware about. If there was one thing Rapunzel hated more than leaving the tower: it was lying to the woman who birthed her and raised her. She knows how mother is around bugs or lizards. But Pascal was a great friend to her, the best friend she could ask for, even if he was a tiny lizard. The little chameleon had been a companion of hers since she can remember. It would be wrong for mother to simply throw him out when he's doing nothing wrong than almost sticking his ear in mother's ear a few times, Rapunzel stopping the agitated chameleon-

Huh. Mumbling in dialogue. Anyway, today was just going to be another day where Rapunzel does the chores around the tower and waits for mother's approval. Though right now her mother was out, again, getting the next meal for them both tonight. Of course Pascal wasn't going to miss out; getting the food Rapunzel places sneakily under the table. Mother had always teased Rapunzel about not being very sneaky, calling her clumsy. Of course mother doesn't mean to be... well, mean, but the young girl's eyes do downcast a little when mother always comments on the subject. Having finished reading another book, while taking a break from the chores, Rapunzel was going on her way down to paint some more. Painting was her favorite hobby; she couldn't get enough of it! While exiting her room, she had a cheery face on, a hum emitting from her mouth, Pascal resting in her room from waiting for Rapunzel to finish reading. She didn't want to wake the lizard up.

She halted, however, when a new sight came before her.

At the top of the staircase, she could gap and gasp as a new person had entered her tower. It looked like those different creatures called a boy, as this person was looking around the room, as if admiring the place, not having spotted her yet. He was wearing a blue hoodie, she identified from one of her books, brown pants, and, like her, this boy was bare-footed. He held a crooked staff which was both brown AND blue, and looked about her size and age, but Rapunzel was more entranced by the white hair and pale skin this boy had. Do most boys have white hair? She ducked a little behind the small wall that prevented anyone from falling off the second floor when she thought he glanced at her, and thanked to herself mentally that the rest of her long hair was hiding in the bedroom. The bedroom! Glancing upwards slowly and quietly to make sure he wasn't looking, Rapunzel gathered all the confidence she could and raced back into the bedroom, wincing at the sounds she made. While this new person didn't notice her gasp from before, from what she could tell, he must've noticed her sound of footsteps she made.

Looking around wildly, Rapunzel quickly retreated to the wall near the bedroom door, gathering as much hair as she could so this intruder wouldn't spot it when he entered. Her back rested on the cool wall, the paint on it dry thankfully, and she waited. She didn't have to wait long, this boy didn't seem too bothered, as he entered the bedroom, Rapunzel thankful he didn't notice her yet. The intruder was a bit taller then her, she noticed. She saw the curious features on his face when he entered, like there was no danger. Well there was: to her. Mother always said boys were dangerous, and that big stick the boy was holding didn't really do anything but further those words. While this person was busy looking around, Rapunzel knew she had to act quickly. If she lucky: she could sneak out, go downstairs and grab something to protect her with. There was nothing guarding her that could defend from an attack by that stick, so Rapunzel attempted to quietly sneak around, approaching to the door.

She flinched as a creak in the floor was made by her and the boy spun around to face her.

She froze, as though all breath had left her. It was too late, the boy had seen her, and will probably take her away from the tower and sell her hair for money. She put on a guarded look. Well, she wasn't going down at least without a fight! Fear crawled through Rapunzel, and she could do nothing but stare into the dark blue orbs that stared back at her, reminding her of the night sky. It didn't look like the boy wasn't going to say anything; he seemed, to her confusion, as stunned as she. So, Rapunzel finally spoke first to break the unwelcome silence.

"W-Who are you?"

She frowned and felt more confused, however, when the intruder didn't answer and instead glanced behind him, as if checking she was speaking to someone else in particular. That was silly, unless there was some invisible person.

"Who are you?" Rapunzel asked again, trying to sound more confident, and cautious in case he tried anything. She inched towards the exit as well, ready to escape should anything happen. They turned to look at her again, and she raised a brow while the boy's face took on one of disbelief, as though this wasn't really happening. She wished it wasn't.

"Can-Can you see me?" the boy asked quietly, sounding as though this wasn't really happening.

Her shoulder rested right next to the edge of the doorway, Rapunzel halted briefly when she detected the disbelief and curiosity in the boy's voice. What does he mean: can she see him? Of course she can see him! He was standing right there! There was no one else around, save for Pascal... Pascal! He was still sleeping! She can't leave him here with this intruder! Maybe if she keeps him talking, Rapunzel can think of a plan to wake the chameleon up and they will escape together from the intruder. It's risky, very risky, but the seventeen-year-old wasn't going to abandon her best friend in the pale hands of this stranger!

"Of course I can. Now who are you?" she asked again, going along with her new plan. Her brow raised further, however, as the boy did a reaction she did not expect: he was grinning. Grinning? Why? He was acting something happened that has made him very happy, and this only furthered it when he gasped into the air with a noise of happiness. Rapunzel wasn't sure what was going on, but her back was pressed to the wall more, this intruder didn't seem in the right sense. Maybe he's crazy?

That panicked idea increased when the white-haired boy continued like he was in joy, "You can see me! I...I can't believe this. After years of being alone, someone sees me!" the boy practically yelled.

The laugh of surprise after that caused Rapunzel to raise both eyebrows at that, though his words seemed to linger in her mind. Years of being alone? Had this boy been lonely for so long he was that happy? It dampened the idea of his insanity, but still. She couldn't be too careful yet; this boy could still be dangerous. Yet the idea of being only alone without anyone talking to you was sad to her, and she couldn't but feel a little sorry to the boy before her.

Said boy seemed to have calmed down a little, rubbing his own back neck for some reason and finally answering her question, "Sorry, caught up in the moment...I'm Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter. Who are you?"

Her eyes widened, her guarded stance defaulting a little. Jack Frost? As in... THE Jack Frost? The same spirit from her stories that bring snow and winter around the world like mother had told her about. Granted mother told her Jack Frost, like the rest of the characters she had read and wondered about, were make-believe and didn't exist. That didn't stop Rapunzel from believing in any of them thought, Jack Frost included. It was hard to believe, though, that this individual spirit would have ever visited her, right now! Yet here he was! He looked different than the books that showed pictures of him, and she wondered maybe that if he's around, maybe the other spirits were around as well, maybe hiding around the tower and ready to surprise her! Her guard was let down for a moment, joy and wonder crossing her features as she said at this person, "_The _Jack Frost? As in _"Jack Frost nipping at your nose"_?

"The one and same," the strange boy answered with a wink, which, for unexplained reason, made Rapunzel feel like her stomach flipped a little. What was that? Jack Frost continued,sounding curious himself, "But you didn't answer my question: what's your name?"

Rapunzel flushed, realizing her mistake, and replied with a smile to show she means well, "I'm Rapunzel."

Another silence elapsed, as this apparent Jack Frost made no greeting after that. No "Nice to meet you." or "That's a funny name." or anything. He just stared at her, and Rapunzel placed a strand of hair behind her ear, nervous. Why was he staring at her like that, like she was something he had never seen before? Was it something she said? All she said was her name. Maybe her name was new to him, maybe Rapunzel had a special name. Mother always said she was special, though it was more to do with her hair than anything else. Deciding to break out of this uncomfortable silence, Rapunzel decided she wanted proof that Jack Frost was really who he says he is. She asked just that, "Can... Can you show me anything to prove you're who you say you are, I want to see proof you're really Jack Frost?"

That seemed to snap him out of a trance, his reply in words, "Sorry, what?"

Rapunzel couldn't help but giggle, looking anywhere else but at him; that stare of his was there for too long. She repeated, "I said: can you show me anything to prove you're who you say you are, I want to see proof you're really Jack Frost?"

His reply was, interestingly, a smirk and a bow, though Rapunzel could tell it was fake, before tapping his crooked staff against the wooden floor once, and the young girl gasped at what she saw when she felt something small land on her head. Snow, it was _snowing_ inside her room! It looked just like it did in the stories! Pure white, and pretty. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Mother would've blown up in outrage if she saw this. But Rapunzel didn't care about that right now. Detaching herself from the wall completely, the young girl tentatively reached up her hand, smiling widely as the cool touch of the pure white delicate drops landed on her palms, melting a little after. This was, officially, one of the best days she ever had. It can't be real! But it was, and Rapunzel was in pure joy at the falling snowflakes around her, showing off their beauty. She turned to the one responsible for this masterpiece.

"You're really him!" she couldn't help it, Rapunzel lost control of herself and ran at the boy looking at what he made, hugging him fiercely. She heard a gasp as she buried her face in his blue hoodie chest, and she the top of her hair being stroked. She realized just now what she just did and let go of the boy abruptly, the coldness that came from him lingering on to her face, Jack Frost putting on a confused expression. She smiled apologetically, "Sorry, I guess I was so excited seeing as how you're who you say you are and you're the real Jack Frost I've read about in my stories and you made it snow in my room and I can't believe you're actually here... sorry, I guess I was rambling..."

She actually thought she was annoying the winter spirit for a moment before Jack raised a hand calmly, stopping her from continuing and replying with that deep voice she had quickly taken a liking to hear, "Hey, it's fine, I'm actually glad someone actually sees and is talking to me for once. And from someone like you, that's an added plus."

For some reason, Rapunzel felt heat in her cheeks and realized she was blushing, Jack's last words being the culprit. She avoided his interested gaze and tucked another hair behind her shoulders, silence again appearing. She was suppose to be polite and say "Thank you.", but she find she couldn't use the voice to say it. Another tap was heard against the floor and Rapunzel looked up, realizing she had forgotten about the snow for a moment and now it's stopped snowing. She didn't have time to thank Jack for making it snow when she heard something that caused her eyes to widen, "That's a lot of hair."

Gasping, fear and panic taking over urgently, Rapunzel attempted to grab as much as she could and pull it all close to her as possible, taking another step back and looking at Jack with a guarded look once more, asking bluntly with a trace of fear, "Is that why you're here? To take my hair?"

It's the main reason why anyone would come here if they found this tower anyway, her mother had said. Jack looked both confounded and amused, but Rapunzel wasn't going to fall for it, not for a minute. The young girl quickly gathered as much hair as she could dragging as much behind her.

"Wait... what?" Jack said, Rapunzel glared at him, not believing his innocence for a minute. The books always said Jack was a mischievous spirit, and so isn't prone to attempting to steal her hair.

"You heard me, I bet you're here to steal my hair and sell it?" Rapunzel replied, wishing she had a weapon to defend herself now. Even spirits needed money to eat and survive... right? ...Right?

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa," the winter spirit held up his hands defensively, as though she was the one being on the offensive, "Why would I want your hair? It would probably slow me down as I'm going places. Plus I couldn't sell it if I could; no one can see me but you."

The words puzzled Rapunzel, as she halted in grabbing her hair and putting it behind her, about halfway done. Most of her hair was covered in the remains of the snow earlier anyway, so she placed the length of it she held back onto the ground. "You're... not going to steal my hair?" she asked slowly, still cautious of the boy before her, who seemed intent on anything but not stealing her hair. And what did he mean: no one could see him but her? Did that mean Jack couldn't be seen by anyone else?

"I promise you: I don't want your hair for any reason," his words sounded so honest, as honest a mischievous spirit can be, "Unless I wanted long hair myself. But I'm far more comfortable with what I've got, thank you," he added with a smirk.

_At least my is more natural in color!_ she thought to herself, wanting to say back to him as a joke. Well, Jack seemed to have no intent on taking her anywhere, so she wanted to see the full honesty. Rapunzel approached him cautiously, green eyes in suspicion as Jack made no attempt to move away, watching her with curiosity. She tentatively raised a hand and rested the palm on the winter spirit's pale cheek. She waited for any reaction: nothing. Save for a raised eyebrow from both of them. She never felt anything so... _cold_ from another being before. Even Pascal wasn't this cold. "...You're so cold," was all she could say. Rapunzel didn't know why Jack was this cold, maybe it was because he was a spirit and stays in snow, but the young girl was so entranced by the coldness this boy emits.

"...And you're so beautiful..."

The mumbling was heard by the both of them, Rapunzel's eyes widened in surprise and quickly took her hand off his cheek, heat rushing up her cheeks quickly at the compliment to her. Jack's own eyes were widened as though he made a horrible mistake. In the back of her mind she heard laughter similar to the squeaky laughter Pascal makes. Both were looking at anything but each other, but Rapunzel did glimpse enough to see the winter spirit was as much blushing as she. Who knew spirits could blush? Mother called her beautiful many times, but felt different. Still, the compliment felt weird and... good, like it brought joy to her being. But why? Jack was a total stranger to her. Maybe it was time to change the subject, yes, there was a good idea.

"So... you said no one can see you? Why?" she asked shyly, not wanting to offend the winter spirit before her. The question had been lingering in her thoughts for a while. Rapunzel's eyes met his own, and they looked clouded, like it was a subject he was not use to talking about. Oh dear? DID she offend him? Rapunzel quickly said to reassure she meant no harm in her words, "I'm-I'm sorry if I offended you! You just said that before and I couldn't help but be curious-"

A chuckle, followed by a cold finger to her lips, caused Rapunzel to stop and bring back the blush that was leaving her face and look at him in confusion.

Jack spoke in answer, "It's fine, don''t worry about it," the reassurance calmed Rapunzel down a little, though she detected the softness in his voice now. He continued, "Ever since I was brought into life by the Man in the Moon, no one but the other spirits could see or hear me, everyone walks through me. I've been alone for a long time now, making snow days for kids to enjoy, ice for adults to slip on, and snowballs for people to hit with."

Despite that chuckle he made, Rapunzel saw through the falseness of it and looked into Jack's eyes intently, spotting the sadness and anger of his words and felt immense sadness of her own. Alone? That long? Were people even grateful for what he did? Jack had been alone until he met Rapunzel. There was this "Man in the Moon" and other spirits he mentioned, but it sounded like he never interacted with them. Why he never speaks to them was a wonder and, she felt right now, irrelevant. "That's... so sad," Rapunzel finally replied, feeling so sorry for this winter spirit before her. Rapunzel wan't usually alone; except when mother was out and Pascal was asleep. But here was a person who had never, _ever_, spoken to anyone before.

Tears began to ran down her cheeks, which cleared the cloudiness in Jack's eyes and widened them. Rapunzel felt cold fingers wiping away the wet droplets on her cheeks, and she was suppose to be reassuring him!

"Hey now..." Jack said, smiling at her sadly, "Don't be so sad. Smile, I like it when you do that."

The corners of Rapunzel's mouth twitched upwards at that, though she turned around and walked from him, glancing around the room looking for nothing in particular, "It's just..." she said, wondering how to put this into words, "I've lived my whole life, never once outside and seeing the world for myself. Mother says the world is dangerous, but you..." she faced him again, seeing his confused expression, "you make it sound like the world isn't as bad as mother says. She says the world is full of bad people who want to take my hair for themselves."

Rapunzel waited for his reaction, which looked confounded and ridiculed by what she just said. She wanted to know: does Jack consider the world as bad as mother says, seeing how no one ever sees or talks to him? His answer was the exact opposite of her mothers, "Your mother mustn't be going outside enough then. The world isn't that bad! And I don't think I've heard anybody talking about stealing hair before in my life." his confounded look was replaced by chuckling, causing Rapunzel to raise another eyebrow at him before giggling, find his humor enjoyable. So Jack didn't consider the world that bad as mother does, at least it was good talking to someone who had a different opinion. Funny how they both lack interaction with the world itself with its inhabitants.

"Well..." she said, taking a step towards him, declaring him not to be dangerous to her mentally, "I don't know if the world is good or bad, but one day I hope to go outside and see the floating lights- WHOA!"

She didn't notice the ice forming around the floor by the staff, and as such the consequence made her fall into Jack's arms, securing her from falling. There was no time for gratefulness: Rapunzel and Jack's lips accidentally met before they could say anything or realize it. Electricity jolted through them both, both eyes closed and arms wrapped around one another for comfort. Seconds passed by as they both realized what they just did,

"I'm sorry!" they both said a moment later, after disengaging themselves from one another, both blushing so hard it could lit up the room, avoiding each other's eyes and faces. Glancing upwards, it felt like the sun that was providing them sunlight was, dare she think it, laughing at them. That was certainly what she not had in mind. They both just kissed completely by accident, and Jack looked so innocent and embarrassed it didn't seem like something mischievous from him. Though, a thought in the back of the mind said, it wasn't like she didn't enjoy it.

Trying to erase that blushing thought, Rapunzel said, "Can you make it snow again?", just as the blushing Jack said, "What do you want to do now?"

She blinked as Jack smirked, as though the embarrassment left him and replaced by teasing, ""Why? Do you want an encore of what we just did?"

Rapunzel's glare did nothing but his smirk widen, "No! I just... want to play in the snow."

Right now she was playing with her own hair nervously as she saw Jack smile gently and bow, "As you wish mi'lady," causing a giggle from said lady in return. Snow elapsed the room once again, and Rapunzel looked up again at it in wonder. All embarrassment forgotten, the young girl started running around the room, spreading her arms out and embracing the coldness with a full smile.

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

The question halted Rapunzel as she glanced at Jack, who was watching interestingly and she nodded, excited, "I never made one before, can you show me how?"

She hoped it wasn't too much of her to ask; it had never snowed inside before and mother wasn't really that fond of the snow. But any doubt was cast aside at Jack's smiling reply, "It's easy" Of course I can show you Punzie!"

Rapunzel was confused at the new name he called her, but was happy more than he was going to help build a snowman with her, "Then, show me how to build a snowman, Jack Frost!"

The laughter and fun that followed after could be heard throughout the entire tower.

* * *

"So you never left this tower? Ever?" Jack asked curiously.

Having been more than an hour since Jack first visited the tower, Rapunzel assumed, both winter spirit and tower resident had been playing for a while now. Their creation of a snowman was

still standing in the middle of the bedroom, Jack having used his power to keep it standing while the sun peeking through the roof window melted the rest of the snow away. A snowball fight came after, Rapunzel saying she read about snowball fights and that they can be painful. The winter spirit assured her he has no intention on hurting her, though he smirked and teased he will win it, to her playful irritation. Of course they both had fun in it, laughing and mock-threatening one another the whole way. The third came the snow angels, which Rapunzel was ecstatic to do so, starting right away while Jack looked amused and followed after. Her hair had decided to join in as well, which Jack laughed about while she was flushing and glaring at him, but calming down with a grin when he commented on how good it looked.

Now they were in the living room, Rapunzel looking out the entrance window with her elbows leaned against it, and Jack sitting on the window with his back resting on the edge wall. Rapunzel was telling the winter spirit of how she grew up in this tower from birth, dreaming of going outside since she was little. Atop the table in the middle of the room, Pascal watched: keeping an eye in case the impish spirit of winter tried anything too funny. He had read the books with Rapunzel; so the small lizard had an idea what Jack Frost was capable of.

"Not really..." Rapunzel replied, looking out to the valley around them, "I was raised here since birth; and mother said I can't leave this tower. She cares for me so much..."

"Huh." Jack said thoughtfully, tapping his staff against the wooden floor inside idly, "And you're okay with that?"

Rapunzel was silent, but spoke a few seconds later before Jack thought he might have offended her, "I didn't say that..." he glanced down at the grassy field below sadly, longing in her green eyes, "But..."

She never returned abruptly back into the interior of the tower, eyes downcast and one arm rubbing another, feeling Jack's eyes on her back. She was already considering telling Jack, who she had just met more than an hour ago, and was hesitant. No, not hesitant: more on afraid. Mother had never taken it kindly whenever Rapunzel asked to go outside with her, and was sometimes sent to her room for it. She couldn't imagine the winter spirit behind her having the same reaction, but still. Should she tell him? A stranger? Granted he made it snow just before in her room, and she was thankful for it... but...

She looked at Pascal sitting on the table before downcast her eyes again, then widened as they suddenly realized Pascal was awake, sitting at the table in front of her. And she had completely _forgotten _about him the whole time!

She didn't notice Jack behind her, "Look, if you don't want to talk about it, that's fin-"

"Pascal!"

"...Huh?" Rapunzel heard the winter spirit confused voice by her outburst behind her as she rushed to the table, picking up the chameleon and resting him on her palms. Already she was apologizing, "I'm so sorry I forgot about waking you up earlier! It's just that Jack Frost is here and he made it snow and... he made it SNOW, Pascal! In my _room_! Can you believe it? Though you probably would have guessed by now with the mess of puddles in my room... oh, mother won't be happy. But we'll tell her I had an accident by mopping."

Pascal didn't seem to mind being forgotten, smiling at her reassuringly. Rapunzel grinned in return and rested the chameleon on her shoulder. Then she realized Jack was still behind her, and she turned to see a confounded winter spirit with his head and she thought she was simply talking to her hands. She smiled meekly and Jack then noticed the inquisitive stare of the chameleon resting on the young girl's shoulders.

"Uh... you have a lizard on your shoulder," Jack said bluntly and with confusion, unfazed by the chameleon's indignant glare.

Rapunzel giggled, holding Pascal onto her palms again and reaching to the raised eyebrow winter spirit, "Jack, this is Pascal, my best friend, and he's a chameleon. Pascal, this is Jack Frost, my new..." she suddenly realized what she was about to say, but continued anyway, hopefully no one will catch the hesitation, "Friend."

It seems neither spirit or chameleon caught the pause, as both were currently having a stare-down with one another. Pascal seemed cautious, while Jack seemed amused. In the short time knowing him Rapunzel figured out Jack wasn't usually on the defensive, he was so carefree. Was he like this all the time? She hoped so. Wait... why did she hope so? Maybe because Jack is more fun than, dare she think it, her mother. Of course Jack can't be as fun as Pascal that's for sure, even if they did have a winter wonderland in her room a few minutes ago. She should have included Pascal on the fun... but the chameleon didn't seem to mind, who was busy giving Jack a scrutinizing look while Jack returned with a mock-glare. "It's a pleasure to meet you," Jack smirked and held out a hand for the chameleon to shake. Pascal was obviously taken off-guard by this, gaze faltering a little, but nonetheless returned th handshake cautiously with one of his paws shaking the nearest finger he could reach.

Another pause had taken by. "...So," Rapunzel said, retreating her hands after the hand-paw-shake broke and returning Pascal to her shoulder, who looked satisfied. She smiled at Jack, who was still smirking at the chameleon, "What should we do now?"

The winter spirit considered this and twirled his staff thoughtfully, "Well..." he answered, glancing around the walls at the paintings, "what do you do for fun around here, Rapunz-"

Jack stopped himself and glanced abruptly at the window behind him, eyes narrowed, and Rapunzel suddenly felt a strong wind breeze around her, making her gasp. Was a storm coming or something? She looked questionably at Jack, who turned around to face her again and gave an apologetic smile and said, "Guess the wind wants me to continue making it snow. Have to let people taste my fun, you know,"

"Oh..." Rapunzel said, eyes downcast a little, "when will you be back?"

"Tomorrow probably, afternoon if this next one's nearby," Jack shrugged, "Yeah..." before looking at Rapunzel and noticing how silent she is being and saying reassuringly, "But hey, I'll be back. Then we can continue having fun just like before! All you have to do is wait and keep believing in me!"

"Oh I don't know Jack, you may be gone for so long it might be hard to remember believing in you," Rapunzel perked up and smiled slyly at the smirking spirit, arms folding behind her.

"Well, I can still make it snow in your room, even while you're sleeping. Remember that fact." he winked at her blushing, and continued teasing further, "Hope to return with a kiss, something's got to be worth coming here."

Remembering the incident from earlier, Rapunzel's cheeks felt hotter and before she can shout at Jack for it, the laughing winter spirit had already flew off, but not before the whisper of the winds reached her ears, "_Don't worry, I will be back._"

She smiled, and glanced at Pascal, who was smirking at her teasingly as well.

"Pascal!" she reprimanded, feeling enough embarrassment for the day, putting the chameleon back on the table, "I don't need this from you! Now come on, we've got to do something for him."

At the chameleon's confused raised brow Rapunzel clarified, "Well, he made it snow and brought so much fun for me today. I say we return the favor."

Pascal tilted his head questioningly and Rapunzel groaned, taking a seat to the table, "Oh, I don't know how either. What's there that the spirit hasn't had before... that's it!"

Pascal jumped and squeaked in irritation at the outburst, Rapunzel looking down and grinning, a great idea in her mind, "Let's make cookies! I'm sure our friend Jack Frost has never had a taste of my recipes before, don't you think?"

Seeing as how Jack Frost has brought so much fun into Rapunzel today, Pascal nodded approvingly. The winter spirit didn't seem that bad, and had given the chameleon's best friend one of the best days she could ask for. It only seemed fair they return the favor. Of course when Jack returns, Pascal will keep a closer eye on him: to make sure the winter spirit doesn't try too close with Rapunzel as a thanks for the cookies.

"Come one then Pascal! Let's give Jack the best cookies anyone can ask for!" Rapunzel confidently. She picked up the chameleon with her palms, resting him on her shoulder and proceeded to the kitchen. When-

"Rapunzel! Let down your hair!"

Her mother's voice caused said girl to look at the open window and groaned at the unexpected sound, glancing at Pascal and saying lowly, "Guess we'll have to wait." though she smiled anyway and went to the window, "Coming, mother!"

Pascal nodded and agreed with the girl. The cookies had to wait. The old walking crow will probably mistake the sugary treats for her. Well, Jack Frost will have to wait for the cookies. Truth be told, Jack Frost had only been here an hour and already Pascal liked the impish trouble-making spirit more than the old crow who had raised Rapunzel since birth. Oh well, maybe it's because Jack, even as a mischievous being, gave a good vibe more than the old croon currently climbing up Rapunzel's hair into the tower. Pascal jumped off the young girls shoulder and camouflaged against the window stone wall. As the old croon began greeting the young girl with teasing and asked her to sing, Pascal watched with bitterness and looked out the window, wondering what fate had in store now with Jack Frost being added into the future of Rapunzel's life.

* * *

**Yes, I decided, in the end, to continue the story, and what a day I had making this chapter. Hope it was worth it, dear viewers. Now Rapunzel is going to bake cookies for Jack, how will this turn out? Well you think about it while I make it. Next chapter will be... well, who knows? Hope you enjoyed this, until then! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Everything that had happen just a small while ago, and already Jack, who was riding among the wind through the forests belonging to Corona, had one single thought in his mind: _This is the best day I ever had! _

Granted it was still in the afternoon, the sun was still going up, but the childish flyer cannot help but feel a Newfoundland level of happiness he had ever received. So much had happened in just this morning, and it might even continue to this day! Sailing through the wind, eyes wide and grinning in an ecstatic expression, Jack never felt such joy before, this must be how kids feel on christmas. He'll have to ask North if he sees him. Well, when Jack actually get the _chance_ to finally meet him. No matter how many times he tried, the yetis foil the winter being of fun's every attempt to sneak in the workshop. In annoyance, Jack would often go and annoy Bunnymund for it, though the rabbit didn't do anything; it was fun to make the kangaroo's skin crawl with a shivering touch. Jack chuckled at this thought, almost failing to notice from his distance the sight of two people in the middle of a pathway cleared in the forest.

"And what do we have here...?" Jack said to himself, halting in the air, squinting to try and get a better look down. There was no mistaking what he saw, making him curious all the more: two people, not just in the middle of a pathway, but _lying_ there, looking asleep. A smirk replaced his smile, he could spare some fun, and he told the air around him, "Wind, take me down."

The almighty force of air agreed with him, drifting Jack downwards to get a closer look. Landing on the brown path, Jack raised a brow at the sight before him: the two people, he noticed, were not adults but were children. All the more better. Jack was about to wake them up Frost-style, a snowball appearing in his hand, but stopped when he noticed the looks on the sleeping boys, and stepped closer. The children weren't looking like they were having a nice dream, more of a, he realized, bad one. Like they were both having nightmares at the same time. In the middle of the road. If they weren't careful, they could get stamped on by horses passing by. Jack cannot find it in his frozen heart to simply leave them there, and so decided to do what he one good person normally would: wake the kids up gently. But how? He didn't have time to dwell on that though when one of the kids eyes suddenly snapped and let out a scream, causing Jack clutch both his ears at the sound.

"AHHH!"

After a few moments, Jack didn't anything again and released his ears, staring at the woken up kid with a surprised look. _What was that all about?_ he wondered. The dream must have been that bad to cause a scream like that. The entire forest must have heard him! What shocked Jack more, however, was the fact the other kid was _still_ sleeping! How does that work?! The Man in the Moon would've heard that! In daytime! The woken up kid noticed this, after wildly searching around the area with his eyes, then crawled over to his friend, and shaking him by the shoulder.

"Hey, wake up." the kid said to the still sleeping one, grasping the shoulder and shaking it. Nothing for a moment. The boy tried again, and Jack thought it might not work, considering this sleeping kid somehow blocked out the sound of the earlier scream. He leaned against hi staff watching with narrowed eyes, then...

"AHHH!"

The scream from the second kid caused Jack to lost his balance and land on the floor, the second kid now waking up and screaming at the top of his voice. The first kid was covering his ears. Jack recovered quickly and mimicked the first kid. Finally, the screaming subsided, and the second kid shook his head around in confusion. The first boy placed his hand again on the shoulder of the second.

"Hey, you okay?"

They were both, Jack now realized as he sat more comfortably on the ground frowning, sweating profusely. "Yeah." the second kid said with a gulp and continued while trembling a little, "Just a bad dream..."

Jack's eyebrows both raised as he saw they were struggling to stand, and he tried to go and help them. Of course, after standing up and reahcing them, his pale free hand passed through them as he could only watch as they tried to stand themselves.

This was the price of being Jack Frost, usually: no one can ever hear, see or speak to you. Of course he can hear everyone else just fine, but so far, until today, no one believed in him. There was the Man in the Moon and the other spirits to consider, but they were more busy with their jobs than to even talk to Jack about anything. The most interactions he had were with the kangaroo, and he mostly got detested in return. Though he tried to hide it behind smirks and playfulness, the sadness of being alone and communicating positively with anyone never happening eat away at his core everyday, dampening whenever Jack had the fun of making snow days and watching people get excited by his work. Meeting Rapunzel, though, had suddenly picked away his sadness piece by piece. His first believer! It was still hard to think this is real. He can't wait to go back and see Rapunzel again, after dealing with whatever the wind wanted him for. Maybe it was for these kids, he realized, who could've been hurt lying in the road.

Speaking of the kids: they seemed fine. They were already up and walking, and Jack's eyes were downcast a little as one walked through him. Turning around, he watched as the children walked away, heading home.

"Let's go home."

"Right."

"Glad to know you're alright," Jack commented but got no reply.

They seemed to know where they're going, but Jack considered following them. After those screams they made, it would be pathetic of him to just leave them off on their own, regardless whether they see him or not. Jack began to follow, leaning his staff casually on his shoulder, whistling an old tune. Yeah, being a spirit for so many years, you learn a few things. He could do anything he wanted, but spent most of his time making snowballs for kids to enjoy with and ice for adults to slip on and laugh at their embarrassment. The kids never noticed him, and he decided to entertain himself by walking backwards next to one of them, then waving his staff in front of them, both failing to notice. Then, with a smirk, he dragged the end of his staff on the ground and made a single trace of ice follow the kids right behind them. They never saw this. _Well_, he thought while pushing away some of the bitterness of his next thoughts, _at least there are some advantages to being invisible._

Jack didn't know how long time had passed now, but he was sure over an hour had passed since helping these kids return to there homes. Now Jack was debating whether to drop a snowball on one of them and see if it cheers them up. Then again, both the kids had just woken up, and it would be foolish of him to do as such while they were still drowsy. He didn't have to do anything now, anyway, but smile as two older women walked up to them, spotting their children, running up to the kids who smiled brightly, despite having nightmares earlier, and embracing them fiercely. Jack watched with a slight flinch as both kids were being reprimanded straight after by their mothers for leaving in the dark. The kids were explaining they only went out because they wanted adventure, which caused the mothers to only hug them both in worry, relief and happiness. Then they all proceeded to go home, Jack waving at them without them seeing this, happy at least they found their mothers, and quickly at that. The kids look about six-to-eight years old, and even as a winter fun spirit he considered it dangerous to be out in the forests at night at that age. With that over, maybe he can go and see Rapunzel again. The wind tugged in agreement with him, picking at his hood as Jack laughed at the hurry.

"Well, look what we have here."

A deep curious playful voice had the laughter abruptly stop and caused Jack to spin around at the voice, as though it were behind him. Confusion was shown on his features when he saw nothing nearby or afar.

"Over here, Jack Frost."

Eyes widened at the use of his name, the boy obeyed and spun in the direction of the forest, blue eyes meeting yellow sinister ones hiding in what little darkness in the woods not revealed by the light.

Jack was shocked someone else was addressing him, but find he couldn't ask about it as the yellow eyes seemed to be peering into his very soul. He gripped his staff tightly, as though whoever was hiding there was dangerous. Is this another spirit? A dark chuckle escaped the mysterious man hiding in the darkness, followed by, "No reason to be afraid, Jack Frost. I have no intention on hurting you. I just happen to be strolling by when I saw you following some children I had fun giving nightmares to." Nightmares? Was this man responsible for the screams. The man continued, as if he was reading Jack's mind, "Oh, what delicious _screams_ they made! It feels good to be doing your job, you know." Jack's eyes narrowed before widening, realizing who this was. The kangaroo had mentioned him plenty of times, before cursing Jack for freezing some of the eggs: a giver of nightmares, the kind of fear, all children tremble in his wake, though Jack was sure the walking bunny was exaggerating on that one, it was...

"The Boogeyman."

The sound of his name from Jack's lips caused said man of fear to walk out of the shadows, revealing dark clothing covering everywhere but the hands and face, which were, Jack noticed, more paler than his own. Black pointy hair in all directions, looking like they were bent, sharp face and yellow eyes that looked menacing. The boogeyman held the stare stonily, unaffected by the defensive and yet curious glare Jack was giving, before smiling innocently it made the winter spirit raise both eyebrows.

"So you've heard of me. No doubt the other spirits mustn't have said good things about," he didn't seem to care about negative responses about him as such and bowed formally, "Yes, I am Pitch Black. The Boogeyman. The Nightmare King. Take your pick. And you," he pointed at Jack, "are Jack Frost. I've heard much about you."

He has? Since when did anyone ever talk about him? Sure the kangaroo might have: in a grudging way. But from he's heard: both Bunny and Pitch don't seem like they would have a civil conversation alone, much less talking about Jack. As though sensing his confusion, Pitch Black nodded, "Yes, I mean who hasn't? The winter child who brings snow and ice to the entire Earth, without sweating mind you! I admit: I never thought I would be running into you the first time today. I was just doing my job until I saw you fly by, landing next to the children I was giving nightmares to, and following them like some sort of..." Pitch paused to find the right word, "...protector."

Jack had a suspicion of the reason for that small halt: he knew about the Guardians, who spent most of their time defending children around the world. The kangaroo was one of them, but that didn't stop Jack from freezing his eggs sometimes. The other consisted of the Tooth Fairy, the fairy who takes children's teeth. North, known also as Santa Claus, who delivers toys for children every christmas. And the Sandman, who gives good dreams to children everywhere. Pitch must have though Jack had a dislike towards the Guardians. Not that he did: Jack was just indifferent to them. If they were protecting kids everywhere, hey who can complain? Though the impish spirit had an idea who could: standing right in front of them.

"Although I am curious," Pitch continued after Jack said nothing, eyeing the winter spirit as though he was the msot fascinating thing he has ever seen, "I thought you were done bringing snow here to this kingdom. I saw the work you did, fantastic by the way. May I ask: is there so much of the forest you still want to cover with frost?"

Jack shook his head, finding no flattery in the compliment to his job, slightly suspicious of the man before him but, since there is no apparent offence against him, replied casually, "I just decided to... stick around, you know? Winter can wait."

"...I see," Pitch said slowly, eyeing the winter spirit as though examining him, "Well, you seem to know what you're doing, Jack Frost. As do I: I was giving fear to this kingdom last night, and was on my way leaving."

Raising a brow, Jack smirked and pointed his staff lightly at the Nightmare King, "Riiight, and those kids were just having nightmares made by themselves."

The sarcasm was caught. "I cannot help my Nightmares sometimes, Jack, mind if I call you Jack? My job is not set in stone, nightmares and fear are eternal, after all," Pitch shrugged, unfazed by the accusation, "They like to play on lost prey. I wasn't my fault they were lost on their own like that, I was just simply having a little fun," his sharp yellow eyes glinted a little at that.

Unnerved a little by the slight smile, Jack frowned and gave a hesitant reply, "O-kay... well I gotta go: fun and all that," he flipped his staff over his shoulder to rest there again and proceeded to walk past the Boogeyman, who made no move to stop him, not even moving an inch.

"Oh, and Jack?" Pitch said behind him, causing a glance over the shoulder, "I was just wondering, perhaps, but you haven't seen a, by any chance, tower in this forest, have you?"

The question caused Jack to freeze on the inside, and he tried to answer coolly, "What if I have?" did Pitch knew Jack had visited the tower? That quickly? Did the boogieman watch him and Rapunzel play before?

"I am just curious," Pitch replied turning to face Jack, surprising concern on his narrow features, "And I advise you to be careful if you did. That place is guarded by a witch, Jack, a witch who can be rid of you or any of the rest of us if not careful." he made a peaceful gesture just as Jack was about to say something in retort, "I confess to watching you and that girl playing. And I must say, Jack, judging from your expressions there, she must be your first believer! Kudos to you! But that tower is still dangerous, and you should be careful if considering returning there to see that girl again."

Jack was silent for a moment, ignoring the congratulatory tone from Pitch and shocked that he had been watched without noticing, confused how Pitch asked that question before he just _admitted_ he spied on him and Rapunzel playing (what game was Pitch playing here?) and suspicious of what Pitch was saying, "...A witch?" he asked slowly, as though the word was foreign to him. Hey, if spirits exist doing jobs around the world then surely witches would exist somewhere hiding in shady places and brewing cauldrons. But Rapunzel, a witch? Sure, appearances can be deceiving, but Rapunzel didn't attempt any spells to show or use against him. "And I find that you were watching us creepy. At least let me know when you're there next time."

"Your dear new friend is not the witch," the boogeyman replied as though he thought he was reassuring the impish spirit, smiling with white teeth revealed, "her mother is. And she is very dangerous. I advise you caution the next time you go."

"...Why are you telling me this?" Jack asked finally, wondering what would give the Nightmare King reason to warn Jack about something like this, considering they just met. He had heard about how sneaky and deceiving Pitch was, any mention of him from any spirit Jack had talked to always gave a negative view of the boogeyman. Cautious, the winter being of fun narrowed his eyes and looked for any traces of deceit on Pitch's face, who had put up an expression of honesty. Okay, Jack wasn't that good at reading people, Bunny had made fun of it from time to time. "For all I know, you could be playing tricks on me, the spirit of fun. And trust me: the would probably be one of the worst mistakes you'd ever make." Having no regard for personal space, Jack lightly tapped the Nightmare King in the shoulder with his staff.

Unfazed by the accusation, again, and ignoring the jab, literally, Pitch shrugged, "Think of it as one spirit looking out for another: we are all we have, you know."

Well, that did _sound_ like sincerity in his words, but still, the spirit of winter could not help but feel a bit unnerved by it. "...Thanks." he said uncertainly, and when Pitch nodded, Jack ended the conversation with, "See you around then." and the wind took him upwards, heading back in the direction of the tower without looking back, questions still filling up his mind.

The Nightmare King watched him go with interest, no expression on his features. The he turned around and faced the sun, arms folded behind his back, confident his new plan will be completed. He will have to thank Jack later for this: this new friendship between the winter spirit and the child with golden hair opens a window of opportunity, one for Pitch to delightfully take and step through. He must say he finds the impish spirit of fun to be intriguing. From the five minutes they spoke Pitch had already determined the boy was cautious and playful, but cares for the safety of other children, as seen when Jack trailed after the kids like a guard dog and made sure nothing happened to them. He can use this as an advantage. Perhaps, with careful planning and timing, use this against the Guardians who have banished his deserving place of giving nightmares to all. Pitch wanted to sneer at the light being shone down at him, but his new plan sped across his mind he couldn't bother with making faces at the sun.

A smirk crept up on his face. "Let you know when I'm around, eh Jack Frost?" the boogeyman muttered to himself, spinning small sands of darkness in his hand lightly. "Now... where would the fun in that be?" he asked to no one in particular, a dark chuckle emitting from his pale sinister lips as the sand dissipating and the Nightmare King went on his way to develop his new plan.

* * *

"Honestly Rapunzel I don't where you get off with these silly ideas."

"But it's not made up! I saw him and we played in the snow he made!"

It was anything Rapunzel ever learned growing up: it was that her mother was hard to convince of anything. Her mother had arrived earlier in that dark red dress, with curly black hair graying a little and holding a basket that has Rapunzels lunch like always. It always brought high spirits to her day every time mother was around: she was usually the only company she had around here. But after today, when Jack arrived and said he would return, Rapunzel was more than excited about having another friend. Her mother was busy preparing their lunch, behind her her energetic daughter trying to convince that she saw the living, breathing _Jack Frost! _Pascal was hiding on top of a cupboard, watching the two and often casting looks of disdain at mother. Rapunzel knew the chameleon had some sort of grudge towards mother, but she could never place why. Pascal didn't do anything to try and hurt mother anyway, so she allowed this strange dislike to continue while pretended to be oblivious about it.

Right now she was trying to convince mother of what happened this morning.

"It's good you were occupying your time, my flower, but you don't have to make up stories to make it sound entertaining," mother let out a short pitched laugh that would, to Pascal, even cause the floor beneath them to cover its ears, and shook her head, washing some of the vegetables, "Jack Frost, of all things."

"But he's real!" the young excited girl tried again, though the chameleon hiding knew it was in vain, gesturing to the window, "He came in through the window you normally come as well in and made it snow in my room! It was fun!"

"Well I'm glad you had fun my dear." mother replied glancing over her shoulder with a smile, "But Jack Frost didn't come into this tower and made it snow. How would he have come in anyway? Now wash your hands and sit down: lunch will be ready soon."

It would be futile, but Rapunzel kept trying anyway. Obviously her mother's calmness would wane very soon and will dismiss the conversation with finality. That's how it usually goes anyway. Washing her hand as mother cut the food, Rapunzel barely attempted to wipe the smile of her face as she continued talking of how fun the snow, much to her mothers tolerance. The young girl never saw snow before this morning, and was describing how it felt like to her. Her mother summarized she was reading too many books and getting silly ideas in her head. Having sat down by the table, the "flower", as mother called her most of the time, continued reminiscing of events that only happened an hour ago. It would be a breath of fresh air to hear such exciting tales from an enthusiastic young girl, but the adult setting the food down was getting irritated.

"Rapunzel," mother began after they started eating, "I admire your creative mind in these stories of yours, but you must remember they're not real, and never will be. Jack Frost is simply that: a myth. He was created only to use as an excuse to children why snow and ice are around. And you should remember that."

The lecture didn't affect Rapunzel's mind, unfortunately, "But mother!" she said, flinching at the stern look said mother was giving her for raising her voice at the table and continued softly, "He is real. I saw him, I spoke to him, he spoke back, I touched him, he made it snow in my room. We had fun making a snowman, playing with snowballs and even making snow angels. The books may have been made by people, but I can show you in my room right now that he made it snow-"

"Dear," mother cut off, frowning now at her stubborn daughter, "I understand if you were bored enough to imagine these things, but I see I have to emphasize myself. Rapunzel: _Jack Frost is not real._ He is a make-believe character to satisfy children's minds, nothing more. Anyone else, even the outside world, can see that. All the bad people out there would be disgusted at this little ignorance of yours. Jack Frost has never existed, and never will. You will realize this or I will have to make you."

Rapunzel looked more downcast by every word, trying one last time meekly, "But-"

"No, Rapunzel!" mother exclaimed, slamming her fist holding the fork on the table, teeth suddenly showing, "He is not real! And he never will be! Get these ludicrous images out of your head! Or I will make them out of your head! I may have to take these books away from you if they're causing so much fantasies to convince you they're real. What will you believe in next, the boogieman?" she rolled her eye and glared at her daughter, softening when she saw the fearful and downcast look on her face, lowering her voice in attempt to comfort the misguided girl, "I know it's hard to believe: but he was here to be. Jack Frost has never existed. Pursuing this idea that he does is, well, more foolish than anything you'd even done before. He will never exist to you, much less play with you. Do you understand flower?"

A pause passed by. Rapunzel's saddened eyes averting her mother's inquiring ones and staring down at her own dress, hands resting on her lap. Finally there was a quiet reply from the little girl's mouth, her mother heard it, "Yes mother."

Mother nodded, appeased that her daughter listened and dismissing the ideas that are crazy to their own, "Now, eat your dinner. I have to go out soon, you will have to wash up for me, alright dear?"

Rapunzel nodded, still looking upset but eating her dinner anyway, albeit slowly. Mother mentally rolled her eyes, she'll get over it. Speaking of getting things over with, Gothel felt the age of her being catching up to her, signalling it is time to put the hair to use again. But first: she'll wait for Rapunzel to calm down a little. She usually does so quickly. At least the girl she raised did not whine a lot, but it did give the older woman headaches when she mentioned idealistic fantasies of hers, and the idea of her flower going outside, where _they_ might find her. Getting rid of the thought, Gothel ate her dinner, satisfied the younger girl was no longer speaking of her supposed "events" this morning. Minutes passed without another word brought up, and the old girl was thankful for the silence.

Finishing her salad meal with a napkin wiping her lips, she set it down and looked at Rapunzel, who felt being watched and glanced up to meet mother's gaze, "I'm feeling a little tired, my flower, would you care to sing for me?"

Gothel gave a small smile, which Rapunzel returned with a forced one. There was no clarification needed for this: they both knew what she was talking about. Rapunzel nodded and set her fork down, she wasn't feeling that hungry anymore anyway, and stood up with her mother, heading to a small chair in the corner. Pascal was busy giving the older woman a look of disdain. It was clear he was unhappy about the conversation both women just had. He didn't know anything about Jack Frost, other than the stories he read with his friend, but even he knew no one deserves to be truly alone, spirit or not. When the old woman was gone, the chameleon will convince Rapunzel that Jack Frost is real, and will return to them. Speaking of which: the old witch had taken her seat, her "flower" resting on a smaller stool, Gothel resting some of Rapunzel's hair on her lap and produced a hair brush from the nearby desk.

At Gothel's encouraging nod, Rapunzel closed her eyes and began to sing softly, the small ting of sadness was there, ignored by the older woman who was brushing her flower's hair as she sang.

_Flowers gleam and glow, _

_let your power shine. _

_Make the clock reverse, _

_bring back what once was mine. _

_What once was mine... _

Rapunzel opened her eyes after her melody was done, still looking depressed. Pascal watched with disgust as Gothel had taken pleasure of retaining her youth yet again, a wide smile as she brushed her daughter's hair. The graying parts of her hair returning to pure black, her features softening and becoming younger. The chameleon did not enjoy this one bit: using someone else's gift to stay young for themselves. Rapunzel had always been born with this gift, it was never explained why she had it, even her mother didn't know, she claimed. Though Pascal had the suspicion that Gothel DID know the origin of this gift, and was not telling her daughter anything about it for some reason. Was she afraid Rapunzel will go outside to share her gift to the world? The chameleon suspected as much, as the older woman was clearly selfish in her own right.

Carefully placing her daughter's hair down from her lap, Gothel stood and walked over the hair to where her downcast daughter was, placing a hand on the young girl's chin. "Rapunzel, look at me." she commanded softly, which said flower obeyed. Green met blue, she continued, "Know that everything I do is to protect you: even from these fantasies. If you went outside and began telling people about these delusion, they will laugh at you before taking you for your hair and cut it and sell it for other selfish people. I'm simply minimizing the foolishness in you. I want you to be safe. Do you understand?"

At the returned nod, she let her daughter stand up and they embraced, the older woman stroking her hair. "I will be back soon," she said, smiling at the love her flower was giving her, "I love you, my dear."

"I love you more," Rapunzel mumbled sincerely, head buried in her mothers chest.

"I love you most," Gothel said and they broke apart, the older female proceeding to grab her basket and gestured to the open window, "Now, how about you help me get down, hmm?"

* * *

Her mother having left minutes ago, Rapunzel had returned to her room and was staring at the snowman she and Jack had made earlier. It stood there, un-melting even with the sun glowing into the room. She met its blank wide eyes, replaying the events that happened this morning and then with mother. Obviously her mothers words had affected her, and so was playing with Jack. Her mind was in conflict: upset that her mother would dampen her hopes like that, happy that Jack would play with her, confused why no one would believe in Jack Frost existence but her, convinced and determined he was real and her new friend would return soon, regardless what her mother had said. He had said he not be back until tomorrow or so, and he could rarely come back in the afternoon. But still: Rapunzel was convinced of his existence by the snowman in front of her, almost her size and implanted with a smile given by her finger earlier. She smiled a little, remembering the feeling of the cold soft solidified liquid.

"He's real, Pascal," she told her friend who sat on the floor beside her, staring at the snowman also. Pascal knew Jack Frost was real as well, the white stuff in the form of a person clearly showed that, and hoped he would return soon, to cheer his friend up and her hopes. They both knew her mother was wrong: Jack Frost was real, they were certain. The proof was right in front of them, smiling as though it was reassuring them. The sadness in her eyes betrayed the attempt to look happy at the creation she and Jack made. The thought earlier of making cookies for the impish spirit long forgotten, her mothers words replaying in her head like they were trying to dampen her hopes. It was a test of the mind versus the heart, and the heart gained the edge by the snowman before them.

Tentatively, she reached a hand and placed it on the smiling standing creation of white's cheek, shivering a little at the tough before releasing a sad smile. Convinced, she didn't look as Pascal glanced behind his shoulder, a surprised look on his face, almost making a squeak. She didn't notice at all, staring at the snowman as if transfixed to it... maybe she should give it a name. Right now she was thankful the sun wasn't allowing the snow to melt. She really needed this right now, to confirm of her new friend's existence, "I know he is..."

Pascal was now smiling as Rapunzel gasped as she felt something soft and cold land on the skin of her hand breaking her out of her stupor, glancing upwards with a shocked look and mouth hanging open as snow had, once again, began falling from the _ceiling! _White beautiful bits of freezing ice meeting her dress and skin as though reassuring her. Then, a smile broke out as an ecstatic gasp of wonder and happiness escaped her wide lips. It looked more beautiful than this morning, pulling her out of the deep doubtfulness and sadness she felt just earlier. She reached a hand up, snowflakes landing on her palm coolly and peacefully.

She gasped again this time when she heard a male deep voice behind her, the already familiar cockiness in the tone.

"Miss me Punzie?"

* * *

**So what do you think? Decided to get this chapter done before the end of this month. Apologies for any of it that looks rushed. **

**I added a photo of a picture I drew in real life to be the cover of this story. Nothing grand, but I wanted to make this look unique, since it's my first attempt at a romantic story. **

**So yeah, the boogieman and Gothel have entered the picture. Who knows what might happen next. Well I do, but that's for the next chapter. **

**Dialogue is not my thing, but I hope the conversations in this chapter proved sufficient. Next time, reassurance on Rapunzels part, comfort on Jacks. :I hope you enjoyed this chapter and looking forward to the next. This is far from over, and I will be stretching out this story until it almost snaps, can't screw this up if I haven't already. Until then my dear fellow readers. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

Upon his return, Jack briefly wondered if he was one of the few people who actually found this tower. It was well-hidden, that's for sure: within a valley of rock, the height of the stony structure looking tiny compared to the gigantic pile of stone surrounding it. Remembering the location from his earlier visit, the wind helping, he managed to find the tower easily; smiling while he stared and descended towards it, realizing how calm and tranquil it looked: surrounded also by grass and flowers; a stream of water in some parts of the field. Briefly, Jack made a circle while going down, looking at the whole well-hidden area. It was kinda fitting for his new friend, Rapunzel, to live around here, he supposed.

Rapunzel... it was still unbelievable: his first believer! And not only that: it was a teenager! A teenager who actually believed in the existence of him: Jack Frost! He remained overjoyed, but calmed down anyway, eager to see his new friend again. The wind pulled him closer, and Jack enjoyed the sound of the air vibrating in his ears; glad he had a new friend. He considered the wind his friend too; having been there for him since the beginning. And Jack was grateful for it. Now, as well, he had a new friend: one who was not seen or heard by many, one who was different like him, one who had a different kind of friend each, hers in the form of a lizard, and she was everything a child would be: childlike and innocent. Whereas he was childlike as well, Jack was by no means the definition of "innocent".

Yet... the words of the person he encountered also today echoed in his head, lingering to bury itself in his subconscious and play doubt in his mind.

_Your dear new friend is not the witch. Her mother is. And she is very dangerous. I advise you caution the next time you go. _

Jack was in no means a fool: he wouldn't run headfirst into danger... unless it unaffected him in any way. Swords and knives and other weapons can hurt him, but not kill, he learned one time accidentally the hard way; flinching a little at the memory. But if what Pitch Black, the boogeyman, said was true, that there was a witch living with Rapunzel, he _should_ be careful. Still, Jack was skeptical. He had never encountered a witch before, but he heard stories during his travels of bringing snow wherever he went: a cult of women (and the rare cases of men) performing magic to do almost anything. They have been hunted down for hundreds of years, everyone says, by villagers; to keep their spells from harming others: tied to wood and burnt to death. It was ironic that a spirit didn't believe in magic-using see-able people. If they were real: Jack would feel sorry for them: having to be burnt down just because they were gifted.

He can't imagine anyone burning him down for any reason... except if they slipped from ice. Oh well: guess the benefit to him, by that point, is being invisible to everyone. Of course: _that_ will be the only thing he'll thank his body for.

The window entrance into the tower was, again, open, causing Jack to raise a brow. Guess she was really expecting him back, that or... shaking his head: the winter spirit still denied Pitch's words. He doesn't believe in witches, sorry to say. Landing on the board supporting the flower pots, he made sure his staff was not in close range to any of the breakable designs.

His eyes widened in surprise and curiosity.

Rapunzel _wasn't_ alone. At least Pitch was right about her mother being there. At least, that's who Jack assumes the woman eating besides her is. A red dress, covered by a black cloak, the aged woman had curly black hair that was a little grey, sharp features and clear blue eyes, eating along side Jacks new friend. They must be having their lunch, he realized, and felt a little embarrassed about being there watching them. Both woman and girl didn't notice him sit there, so Jack shrugged and considered leaving; not wanting to interrupt their meal. That was until he heard what Rapunzel was talking about, causing his eyes to widen slightly and a smile to appear on his features. She was talking about _him! _Rapunzel kept talking about her newest friend and all the fun they were having a short while ago, causing him to lean against the side of the window, enjoying what he was hearing. Guess he can stick around a little longer. Pitchs advice aside: they looked all harmless; the mother wasn't performing any spells right now. Staff resting on his shoulder, making himself comfortable, he continued listening.

"-and then after that snowball fight, which was so much fun, we made, if you can believe it, snow angels! The books you gave me were a real big help in that one; even though my hair ruined it, but Jack didn't mind."

Smirking at that, Jack glanced at the excited girl, glad she enjoyed herself, and that he made it fun for her.

"That's nice, dear..."

"And after that: the snowman didn't melt. It hasn't melted _yet_, I think. Do you think Jack did that? Because he made it snow in my room; so maybe it's possible he can stop anything from melting."

"Lovely, my flower..."

Jack then noticed, with a tilted head, that Rapunzels mother seemed entirely _disinterested_ in the conversation; like she was waiting for her daughter to finish talking, or not caring about it. Her gaze was focused on her, what looked to him, salad. Maybe she just didn't find Jack a subject to be worth talking about. Shrugging, he was use to it. But Rapunzel kept talking like she had the best day in her life.

"Though before he left: he made a promise that he would return very soon, maybe in the afternoon! Oh I wish you could meet him, mother, he is so nice, not like from the bad guys you keep telling me about."

It was then the mother, Jack saw, gripped her own fork tightly, and looked like she was finding it very hard not choke on her food. Really, what something wrong with her?

A twitch on the eye, followed by finishing her bite. The mother then spoke to Rapunzel in a sweet tone, causing Jack to raise a brow. "Rapunzel: I admire your creative mind in these stories of yours, but you must remember they're not real, and never will be. Jack Frost is simply that: a myth. He was created only to use as an excuse to children why snow and ice are around," Jack frowned a little at that, "And you should remember that."

Rapunzel was unfazed, to Jack's surprise and relief, countering with little-to-no evidence, "But mother!" the stern glare from said mother caused Rapunzel to flinch, confusion evident in Jacks features. Well: at least that confirmed it was Rapunzels parent. She continued anyway, "He is real. I saw him, I spoke to him, he spoke back, I touched him, he made it snow in my room. We had fun making a snowman, playing with snowballs and even making snow angels. The books may have been made by people, but I can show you in my room right now that he made it snow-"

Not the best idea, though then Jack had a double-thought: that's a great idea! Imagining a scream of shock from the aged woman caused the winter spirit to chuckle, unnoticed by the pair.

"Dear, I understand if you were bored enough to imagine these things, but I see I have to emphasize myself. Rapunzel: _Jack Frost is not real._" His eyes narrowed, "He is a make-believe character to satisfy children's minds, nothing more. Anyone else, even the outside world, can see that. All the bad people out there would be disgusted at this little ignorance of yours. Jack Frost has never existed, and never will. You will realize this or I will have to make you." This caused slight annoyance and worriness on Jacks features. Just who did this woman think she was? Rapunzel wasn't hurting anyone by believing in him. And what did she mean _make her?_ Was she going to, dare he think it, harm the girl?

Said girl wasn't doing any better: looking a little sad by her mothers words, prompting Jack to sit up straight, preparing to go over there and convince her mother otherwise. "But-"

"No, Rapunzel!" Her mother shouted, causing the girl to jump in surprise and slight fear and for Jack to nearly stand up, the gentleness from her voice completely gone now. "He is not real! And he never will be! Get these ludicrous images out of your head! Or I will make them out of your head! I may have to take these books away from you if they're causing so much fantasies to convince you they're real. What will you believe in next, the boogieman?" Rolling her eyes, the old hag, Jack now decided to call her, calmed down a little at the look on her dishearten daughters face; though Jack was far from such: he had every urge to freeze this woman. The old woman continued softly, "I know it's hard to believe: but he was never here to be. Jack Frost has never existed. Pursuing this idea that he does is, well, more foolish than anything you'd even done before. He will never exist to you, much less play with you. Do you understand flower?"

Wow, talk about a buzzkill. He stood up and proceeded to walk towards them, but halted when Rapunzel didn't make a movement of anything to show she saw him approaching. His eyes widened when he heard, in disbelief, the sadness and acceptance that came from her low tone, Jack almost couldn't hear it, "Yes mother."

Time stood still for Jack, the whole world blocked out by his ears, even his own breathing, as he stared at Rapunzel with his jaw open. Did... did she just...

No...

"Rapunzel..." Jack said slowly, bringing a hand up, about to rest it on the saddened girls shoulder in an attempt to reassure her otherwise, but gasped and stepped back in shock as his hand passed _through_ her; confirming the slow crawling fear he kept down in his stomach. She returned to eating her dinner, not looking or acknowledging the downcast winter spirit standing near her, watching with horror and sadness welling up in his own being, threatening once again to swallow him whole.

She... she can no longer see, hear, or touch him.

This realization made Jack flinch, eyes downcast like Rapunzels and wishing now this really was all just a dream.

"...Rapunzel?" He tried again, looking up and hoping she acknowledged her name. She made no reaction, still depressed on her own. Jack sighed, knowing this was too good to be true from the start: being able to see and talk to someone as beautiful as her. Reaching out, he hesitantly placed his hand on top of Rapunzels clasped ones, careful not to let his slide through them. There was no connection there; only more confirmation.

Sighing, coming into admittance that she can no longer see him, he "let go" of her hands and turned around, making his way to the exit, trying to stamp down the feelings, without success, that were threatening to drag him down into depression. "See ya, I suppose..." He said, not sure if he will be returning ever again after this. He had just gained, and lost, a friend in one day, and it's just past the afternoon. Guess his only companion really was the wind, which was waiting for him outside. Not before glaring at the mother. Though selfish of him to think so: it was _her_ fault that Rapunzel can no longer see or hear Jack, and already wished whenever she exited the tower, she would hit her head on the way out. Thinking back to the boogeymans words, Jack wondered briefly if this was what he meant: dampening Rapunzels hopes.

Oh well, it mattered little now. Reaching the exit, he looked at Rapunzel one last time, in a vain attempt that she will, in anyway, acknowledge him. But nothing, except her standing up after her mother, looking like they were both going to wash up. Turning to the window, the wind ready to carry Jack out, he failed to notice the the chameleon watching him go sadly.

_Well, _Jack thought bitterly, _At least I had fun with someone: the snowballs, the snow angels, the snowman... _

_The snowman... _

_The snowman...? _

_The... snowman! _

The chameleon perked up when Jack suddenly stilled himself and turned around quickly, eyes widening in shock. A truth just came to him: an epiphany that should have been there all along, instead of this pointless sadness.

The snowman!

Racing and flying up the staircase, not even glancing at the still downcast girl and her mother, Jack reached the opened bedroom and peaked inside, a dropped jaw replaced by a wide and relived laughter echoed the room, ignored by the rest of the residents but Pascal, who heard but was more distracted now with what the two women were doing.

Walking up to the snowman of his and Rapunzels creation, Jack sighed in ecstatic relief after the laughter was gone. It was still there, thankfully, along with the puddles of the snow he made in the room previously. She must have not cleaned it up. He will have to thank Rapunzel. Right now, however, he owed his gratitude to another as well. "Guess you're more than just a snowman, huh?" Jack said, flipping his staff onto his shoulder and smiling gratefully at it, as it smiled back. No nose was added to it yet; Jack will have to fix that.

What was he thinking? That whole depression he had just went through was entirely pointless! He just didn't think clearly. He slapped himself on the forehead for his own stupidity. Well: at least he had something that will prove his existence to Rapunzel again. Just remembering the girl was downstairs, Jack had an idea, instead of going down. He will sit back and wait for her to come back up; see the snowman and be convinced he's real. Patience wasn't normally one of Jacks strong suit, but from what he's seen and heard all girls go to their rooms when they're upset, right? When she comes back up: Jack will be there waiting for her. Maybe... he should add some more snow to the room. That would probably cheer Rapunzel up as well. His new plan set, the winter spirit walked and leaned against a wall, eyes closed, still relieved and the feeling of being stupid for being sad earlier still there. Sighing, he was glad, at least, his power halted the snowman standing in the middle of the room from melting. There were more benefits to these gifts than just making snow and ice, you know?

Now, though, Jacks ears picked up another sound, one more beautiful than the relief coursing his frozen veins, eyes turning around and staring at the other room in wonder.

_Flowers gleam and glow... _

_Let your power shine... _

_Make the clock reverse... _

_Bring back what once was mine... _

_What once was mine... _

* * *

"Miss me Punzie?"

The familiar voice of the winter of spirit caused Rapunzel to break from her gaze at the beauty of snow surronding her, gasping and meeting the blue eye gaze of Jack Frost, standing behind her near the doorway.

Disregarding manners and politeness, the young girl straight tackled the boy in the chest, nearly knocking them both down. Hugging and burying her head in his chest fiercely, Rapunzel was glad, relieved and happy her new friend came back to her, especially during her time of need. Jack was obviously surprised by this move, stumbling back a bit but managing to regain his balance, hesitantly stroking Rapunzels hair in return. For some reason; this comforted her, regardless of how cold his touch was. Snow continued falling, and Rapunzel was briefly reminded of the people she saw in her books hugging during snowing, like they were doing now. She can see why now: it almost felt... magical.

Stepping back, disengaging the embrace, Rapunzel smiled and laughed sheepishly, folding her arms behind her. "Sorry." She began, "It's just I didn't expect you to be back so soon. I guess we can't always expect the unexpected, huh-"

She stopped herself when she noticed something... different about her friend. The cloudiness in Jacks eyes, she saw, were back: the sadness she had seen earlier during their conversation last time. "...Jack?" She said, hesitantly, causing Jack to shake his head and smile a little, trying to hid something, though it did not fool Rapunzel in the slightest.

"I'm back... Punzie." He said, false reassurance in his voice, continuing, "The wind didn't make me go anyway except help a little children who get lost get to their parents."

"...Oh. Well I'm glad they're alright..." Rapunzel sincerely replied, rubbing her arm and looking at her new friend with curiosity and worry. It was a good thing Jack was around to help people: at least he didn't go around ignoring the needs of the innocent. Still: there was something bugging Jack; she could tell. "Are... you alright, Jack?"

Rubbing the back of his head, the winter spirit chuckled and said, "I'm fine, Rapunzel, really." At her disbelieving raised eyebrows, Jack attempted to further continue his denial, "Nothing to worry about, really. Just haven't had enough err... sleep late-"

He paused from finishing his sentence with widened eyes as Rapunzel suddenly placed a hand gently on his pale chin, green jade orbs looking into his blue eyes deeply, seeking truth. If there was one thing Rapunzel would not tolerate: it was being lied to. No matter of his problems, Rapunzel learned that anyone can be helped if they talked about it, spirits or not. His irises were definitely trying to avoid revealing the truth, but she connected with them anyway. Mother used this trick on Rapunzel when she was younger, to show if she was ever lying or not. It worked, most of the time. Thankfully mother doesn't do that anymore, but Rapunzel picked up the trick, to mothers ignorance. But that was for another time.

"Jack. I know when I'm being lied to. Tell me, please." She demanded/pleaded with him. At his hesitance, Rapunzels firm look cracked a small smile, "You can trust me."

Any denial from him was replaced by a sigh, as Jack pulled away her hand with his own, looking at the floor to the side. "I... just..." He said, Rapunzel waiting for his answer, though looking worried at her friend. "You... don't... you... stopped... believing in me... a while ago." She widened her eyes. She did? She stopped believing in him? When? At her apparent confusion, the winter spirit continued, clarifying for her, "Just when your mother said I didn't exist... just a myth... huh."

Obviously, to her, Jack has no experience in expressing his emotions, and she doesn't blame him: being alone fo so long. The implications of his words impacted a revelation in Rapunzel: she must not have seen him enter! Couldn't see him before!

"Jack... I'm so sorry." Rapunzel said. eyes meeting his in sadness, realizing how much this have felt to the poor spirit: who looked away and shook his head, trying to dismiss her caring and his sorrowful features.

"I've never been... touched or talked to by anyone else... minus Bunny... but that's before he throws me out..." Jack chuckled, bitterness and humor rolled out of it, trying to ease the tension without victory.

"I... didn't mean to-" For the second time that day: tears began leaking from the corners of Rapunzels eyes, "...It's just that mother... well..." She released his chin and looked at the ground herself, seeing a reflection of herself looking back at her from the puddle near them with sad eyes. "She... she can be really convincing. And... oh, I'm sorry Jack!"

But before she could make any movement, to hug him to prove her apology, she suddenly felt two arms wrap around her in comfort, causing her to still. Now she was on the receiving end of being hugged: Jack resting his head on her hair, his eyes closed as though proving he was there and she can touch him. Rapunzel was confused, with red cheeks revealing a little, before she returned the hug, patting the spirits back softly to comfort him, assuring him she was here, now, and wasn't going to forget about him anytime soon.

Moments had passed since the start of the cuddle, and they still remained there: wrapped up against one another and getting rid of the sadness. Cold and warmth met and shared a beautiful symphony of happiness, the sun smiled down at them through the bedroom window: happy its child found comfort and returned it with that of the moon's child. The chameleon, Pascal, observed as well in obvious satisfaction; pleased there were two people who understood each others sorrows and were taking it out together. They didn't know how long they have been like this, but by the time they finished the hug, both Rapunzel and Jack smiled at one another, the tears in her eyes gone and cloudiness from his vanished.

"Well... you're real to me." Rapunzel said after the embrace sheepishly. Her friend laughed at that, which caused her head to tilt in innocence.

"Thanks... Punzie. I really needed that." Jack rubbed the back of his head, the appreciation making Rapunzel smile brighter, before laughing.

"It's no problem, you're my friend, friends look out for one another... Jackie." The new nickname caused Jack to raise incredulous brows, Rapunzel laughing harder now at the look of the winter spirit being addressed as a girls name.

A certain squeaking noise below them caught their attention.

Her laughing subsided, both looked down to notice a freezing stiff chameleon staring up at them, looking up in annoyance. Rapunzel tilted her head, "Pascal?" Before her eyes widened and she looked up, Jack looking up in realization too at the mistake he made. They had been so busy comforting one another that it was _still_ snowing! The white wonderland had now moved up to Rapunzels ankles, prompting a sneeze from the surprised girl. She must have been too busy comforting her friend to notice the freezing white stuff. Jack looked at her in horror... before he cracked and burst out laughing, right in her face, causing a glare from the cold girl.

"Hahahaha... Sorry. Forgot about this from our little moment." He calmed down and winked teasingly, causing Rapunzels cheeks to go a brighter red. He recovers that quickly?!

"Yeah well... _You _can clean this all up then, since you did this. I'm going to go do something in the meantime." She folded her arms and smirked at him, before letting out another sneeze, flushing in embarrassment as Jack chuckled at her misfortune.

"That's fine... just make sure your sneezing isn't a cold, alright? Hate to have given you one after that." He smiled, which she returned appreciatively.

Nodding, Rapunzel made her through the room, digging her feet out of the white beauty covering the bedroom floor and shuddering a bit at how cold it is. Bare feet recovering from the cold is bad enough; she might have to dry and brush her whole hair again after this! She just hopes she doesn't get a cold from this: when she just gained a new friend!

"I'm going to the kitchen... don't come in there until I say so. I'm going to make something special: just for you." At his surprised look, she smiled teasingly and clapped her hands, mimicking another thing she learned from mother, "Now go on: clean all this up." And that said, Rapunzel exited the room, her long snow-covered hair with Pascal hitching a ride on it following her out. She made sure to add over her shoulder while going down the stairs, shivering a little, "And don't forget to dry anything that gets wet!" It felt different giving orders to someone. This must be how mother feels when she tells her what to do. Oh well, even if it wasn't like, the smiling young woman, even while freezing, felt gratitude to the day itself: for gaining a new friend and making it snow in her room.

Hearing the playful reply of "Yes, mum!" from the childish winter spirit, Rapunzel grinned, laughing, and went downstairs: preparing to finally do what she was going to do before mother arrived earlier, Pascal following her; eager to get away from the snow and the cold it brings.

* * *

Her surprise now being cooked in the oven, Rapunzel took her oven mitts off, folding her arms with a look of accomplishment on her face, Pascal resting on her shoulder, feeling hungry himself.

This was going to be the best cookies she baked yet. She made sure to prepare all the ingredients carefully and the recipes the best. She had, admittedly, tasted some of the dough before putting it all in the oven, but Jack won't know that. Speaking of which: she wondered how he was doing, finishing cleaning up the snow in there. It had been half an hour since she left the room to bake the cookies. With his powers she had seen earlier: wouldn't the spirit of winter be done by now? Maybe he's just taking his time, probably something he could do, being mischievous and all. Now that she thinks about it: Rapunzel had never really seen her new friend do anything mischievous-like, save for teasing her and the snowball fight. "Guess he's not as bad as the books say, right Pascal?" She glanced at her small friend, who nodded, agreeing. The lizard will admit that when Jack has been around: there was no chaos or mischief from him; only fun and cheering Rapunzel up. Still: there didn't stop the chameleon from being a _little_ suspicious of their new companion; regardless how friendly he is.

"Not every book is right, I suppose. Jack seems so much more than the mischievous spirit they say about him." Rapunzel smiled.

"You never know, Punzie. I can be _very _mischievous."

The sudden whisper to her caused Rapunzel to yelp in surprise and turn around swiftly, taking a few steps back, but stopped and glared at the winter spirit in front of her, who had his own arms folded and looking at her in amusement. Where did he come from?! He must be good at sneaking around. AT least the books were right on that part!

"I can see that." She replied with a trace of annoyance, before softening and smiling at Jack, who shrugged and placed his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. Waling up and poking him in the chest, she added, "Don't do that again: let me know when you're around instead of sneaking up on me like that."

Holding his hands up in surrender, Jack smirked, "Where would the fun in that be?" This prompted a raised brow from Rapunzel, the winter spirit chuckling, "Alright, fine. I won't sneak up on you again... unless it's on a good day."

As she shook her head at his cheeky statement, Jack walked past her into the small area known as the kitchen. "So." He began curiously, "What are you making?"

Gasping, Rapunzel ran and spread her arms out in front of him, preventing further entry. "You can't come in here yet." She said sternly, Jack raising a brow at her sudden change of mood. "Sorry. It's almost ready. And didn't I tell you not to come down until I said you can?"

Shrugging again with his staff resting on his shoulder the impish spirit replied. "Got bored. Never been one to follow the rules much."

Well, that was the exact opposite of Rapunzel: who always went by the rules. "Okay... well, you still need to stay away from the kitchen until they're finished." The winter entity raised a brow again at those choice of words, so Rapunzel smirked and gestured to the far side of the room, "Look over there until I say so: I don't want you to see this surprise just yet."

Looking questionably at her, but shrugging in acceptance and doing as she says, Jack turned to regard the wall and the many paintings etched on them. Rapunzel added, "No peeking." Having a suspicion Jack would do just that. She really hoped he wouldn't. Pascal was taking care of that though: climbing down Rapunzels dress and making his way to and up one of the tables legs, sitting atop the surface and staring at the winter spirit to make certain he doesn't peek over his shoulder. Sending a grateful smile to the chameleon, Rapunzel returned to looking and waiting for the oven to finish with her treats. This was going to be great! She just hoped Jack liked them as much as mother does; thinking it would be a miracle if he liked them more.

The sudden "DING!" from the oven, indicating the bakery was finished, created a grin on Rapunzels face while Pascal jumped at the sound, broken from his concentration but remained glaring as Jack almost turned his head around. Putting on the oven mitts again, Rapunzel rushed over to the oven itself and opened it, the fresh baked smell of her treats wafting the air. Sniffing at it, Rapunzel carefully took the tray holding the cookies out, admiring the treats and hoping Jack will like them. Her foot closed the oven door by the handle, being inside this tower for many years can cause you to be some kind of an athlete. She placed the tray on the counter; taking out several different sugary decorations to place on each cookie and getting a plate for the cookies to cool on. The steam of their smell still there; she wondered if Jack no doubt can smell them from here.

Speaking of which: he hadn't moved his head yet, she appreciated this, taking off the mitts again.

Waiting for a few minutes for the treats to cool down: Rapunzel then picked up the plate and brought it over to the table, placing them down grinning widely. Pascal eyed the treats with a hunger of his own, and glanced innocently at Rapunzel when looked at him sternly. Looking at the back of her friends head, Rapunzel clasped her hands.

"Okay, Jack. You can look now." The single words caused Jack to spin around and stare at the treats.

The response from the winter spirit she got first was a gasp.

* * *

**So, how was this one? Good? Bad? All comments welcome. **

**Since this one seems to be doing well: I've now had another idea for my next fanfic: a Pitch/Elsa one. What do you think? Hope you like this story and review it; I don't mind if you don't. **

**Next time: cookies! Let's see how our frosted friend will react to the taste of those sugary treats. I noticed the longer perspective of Jack on my last chapter, so now I've changed that to an equal balance on this one... I hope. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter for all its worth. Maybe I'll bring more characters in the story... of course I will. For now I'm just trying to take it slow with these two; character development before romance, you understand. We will see Pitch and Gothel again in the future, but for now we have just these two. Now if you'll excuse me: creativity away! Until then! **


	5. Chapter 5

Having done cleaning up the mess he made in his new friends room, Jack had returned downstairs to see Rapunzel was busy... cooking? Well: guess without her mother around from time to time, she must have learnt to cook for herself. Flying from the top of the stairs, feet landing without making a sound, the winter spirit watched with interest as his friend stepped back from placing a tray in the oven. Well: looks like Punzie decided to do some bakery until he was finished. Speaking of which: the snow was cleared up. His powers over the cold element vanished the glistening melting beauty until only the snowman remained; not wanting to get rid of it just yet, he's sure Rapunzel will appreciate that as well. Plus he left a little surprise upstairs of his own that made a small smirk on his face, it would be such a shame for Punzie to think him along the lines of "innocent". It didn't take him long to clean up, he just decided to kill time and allow Rapunzel to make her surprise without Jack bothering her. Clean up... if Bunny would see him now.

Her back to him, Rapunzel spoke, and Jack guessed the chameleon she was speaking to was resting on her shoulder; the hair blocking the winter spirit's view.

"Guess he's not as bad as the books say, right Pascal?" Jack raised a brow, suspecting they were talking about him. Whether the chameleon agreed to his friend's question or not, Rapunzel continued happily, "Not every book is right, I suppose. Jack seems so much more than the mischievous spirit they say about him."

Oh, did he now? Punzie assumes her new-found friend was not one to cause pranks around? Well, the winter spirit smirked, this will have to be fixed. Approaching her softly, abandoning the idea earlier to not disturb his new friend while she was busy (which doesn't seem to be the case anymore anyway), Jack leaned forward and whispered to where he guessed where her hidden ear was, a sly tone within his voice to add more humour, "You never know, Punzie. I can be _very_ mischievous."

As proven when Rapunzel let out a shout of surprise and spun around to face the smug spirit, glaring at him while Jack leaned back and folded his arms. Oh it was fun already to watch her be surprised by anything he does; her glare notwithstanding. If she thought this was bad, wait until she sees a real snow day. In fact, maybe that's what he'll do; give a real snow day outside the tower. That would probably also convince her to come outside, hearing earlier that she never left. If her mother believes the world outside is "evil", the snow will certainly prove otherwise, if Jack's own appearance hasn't already. Shrugging, he placed his hands in the pockets of his hoodie, which never gives any warmth.

"I can see that." Rapunzel replied with annoyance, but was smiling anyway. Then she walked up to Jack and poked in the chest, it's like personal space meant nothing to them both. All the more better for him. "Don't do that again." Oh it will happen again, for this won't be the last time Jack will ever visit here, if Rapunzel doesn't consider him a problem soon. "Let me know when you're around instead of sneaking up on me like that."

Well, isn't that curious? Jack remembered saying the same thing to the boogeyman a short while ago, but the winter spirit shrugged it off. Stranger things have happened today. Smirking, Jack released his hands from his pockets and raised them in mock-surrender. "Now, where would the fun in that be?" A raised brow from the girl informed the mischievous spirit he said the wrong thing, inciting a chuckle from him and teasing his friend further, "Alright, fine. I won't sneak up on you again... unless it's on a good day."

At least this once again proves to Jack his new friend still believes in him. That, at least, filled relief in a portion of his brain. That whole fiasco earlier still played in his head, and the winter spirit attempted to block it out during his cleaning of Rapunzel's room. Jack was almost certain his plan before wasn't going to work; but it seems the childlike and innocence in his friend prevailed: enabling her to see him once again. And hopefully she will continue to do so.

Disregarding her disapproval, taking delight in it instead, the winter spirit walked past her into the small area what could be called the kitchen. Jack was curious to know what his friend was doing in there. "So, what are you making?"

He heard a gasp and Rapunzel was suddenly in front of him, arms spread in a gesture which prevented further advancement into the area. She was stern, interestingly enough. "You can't come in here yet." Punzie said, which prompted Jack to raise a brow and desire to investigate the kitchen further. "Sorry," She continued, "It's almost ready. And didn't I tell you not to come down until I said you can?"

_And didn't the books tell you I barely listen to an order? _Jack thought with amusement, shrugging again and leaning against his staff. "Got bored." He explained, finding that justifiable enough to come back into the main area of the tower. "Never been one to follow the rules much."

Rapunzel seemed to accept the answer, albeit curiously, "Okay... well, you still need to stay away from the kitchen until they're finished." They? Was Rapunzel already making her own dinner or something? A raised brow from the winter spirit was returned with a smirk from the girl, and Jack admired the spunk of her: not some typical girl who are usually stuck up and high-pitch scream and swoon over men, unlike most women he's seen in his time. Gesturing, Punzie continued, "Look over there until I say so: I don't want you to see this surprise just yet."

Ah, so it was as Jack suspected: whatever was in the oven must be for him. Looking curious at her but compiling with her order, the winter spirit turned around and stared at the far off walls, never having the time to study the paintings since he got here. They were imaginative and well-designed. He speculated it was Rapunzel who made all these across the walls; her mother seems to be the type of person who would rather _not_ be doing such things. Then again: he can't just make judgement on people he hardly knew... though he felt he had every right to at his friend's mother. Hearing the words of "No peeking." behind him: Jack smirked. _Aw, way to ruin the fun Punzie._ But he complied anyway, never having a true human friend before and not wanting to ruin it.

Jeez... what was wrong with him? It wasn't like Jack Frost to be so obedient to anyone else; he hardly acknowledged Bunny's orders to get out of his home. Maybe he hit his head on something earlier this morning: or he must be dreaming as he thought before. Oh well. Meeting Rapunzel has changed him somehow; a girl he _hardly_ knew changed something within him. Wasn't that just preachy? Well... maybe this isn't as bad as his mischievous side thinks it is. He has a believer; and right now that's all that matters to him more than pranks. Oh how the mighty have fallen... Jack Frost, most mischievous spirit of all: stooping down to listening to instructions because he met his first believer.

Did all the other spirits go through these thoughts when they spoke to their first believers? He doubted it. They probably never kissed a human before, either...

A "DING!" noise was heard and Jack almost turned his head around, but returned his gaze to the wall, realizing that was the sound of the oven indicating the surprise was ready; but that was currently far from the winter spirit's thoughts. He never really put more thought into that incident earlier. That kiss earlier... what was that? Jack had seen plenty of people in his lifetime engage in these romantic gestures; but never had the pleasure of experiencing it himself, never finding romance all that interesting anyway. But what he and Rapunzel did earlier... while an accident... it felt like he was melting under a beautiful sun that will keep him from ever being alone again... How sappy, even for his standards. Shaking his head from these ludicrous thoughts, there was one thing Jack won't forget or deny about the kiss; it was the first time Jack ever felt so _warm. _

Suddenly, the smell of baked goods filled his nostrils, and he welcomed the scent in.

"Okay, Jack. You can look now."

The surprise.

Shaken out of his stupor, Jack turned to his friend and saw her waiting for him; a plate of fresh cookies lying on the table.

He gasped. Very loudly.

Eyes widened at the plate before him, resting on the table, the winter spirit made a mental note to remember these in case he ever forgets about eating. Rapunzel would be a famous cook. Just from looking at the treats alone: the perfectly round cookies, dripped in various icings and sprinkles, looked to be the average chocolate chip you'd find anywhere hiding under those layers of toppings. Rapunzel seemed to have taken alot of thought into these: they looked so perfectly designed and prepared to appease that of a king. The steam from the baked treats wafted the air, and Jack barely noticed the chameleon sniffing said air and looking ready to take a bite. Jack had now forgotten all about the kiss earlier dwelling in his thoughts, mind now set on the plate of treats before him. What surprised the spirit most of all, wasn't the fact that he had never seen such sugary treats in his life, wasn't that Punzie can bake something so delicious-looking (though he never doubted she could.), wasn't that the treats were waiting for him, but that they were made, specifically, for _him_.

"...Well?" Rapunzel was waiting for the winter spirits words with arms folded behind her shyly, shaking Jack from his reaction.

Unable to believe a gift had ever been presented to him before, the spirit glanced at Rapunzel and asked hesitantly, "Are those... for me?"

At her nod, Jack felt a lump in his throat. "I did say I would thank you for playing with me." The girl smiled, though her eyes held a bit of worry in them: probably that Jack maybe thinks her treats look unappealing. But that was the exact opposite. "Aren't you hungry?" Punzie inquired.

Chuckling softly, Jack rubbed his back head and smiled. "It's not that..." He reassured his friend, "I appreciate it, really. I've just never been given anything, much less food, from anyone before in my life... I have no idea what to say."

Which was honestly true: Jack had never received anything in his entire life, except the life he was given, the staff he holds and the clothes on his back; all courtesy of the Man in the Moon. He didn't exactly know what to make of this. It was one thing to give people the joy of winter, but receiving something by a person in return? Jack never had that thought cross his mind once. He was more concentrated on trying to get people to _see _rather than give him stuff.

Giggling, Rapunzel folded her arms behind her and replied teasingly. "How about a 'thank you.'?"

His dignity having returned, Jack smirked and said. "Alright: thank you for all these cookies I'm no way sharing." At her widened eyes, a wink was sent her way to indicate he was kidding about that last part. He was truly grateful to receive such thoughtful food from a friend. Truth be told: he rarely ate anything for centuries, people often screaming or demanding their food back from the ghost holding what they baked or brought, so this will be interesting to see. He doesn't even know if spirits can eat or not.

A questioning look at Rapunzel, returned by an encouraging nod, Jack made his way to the table, setting his staff to lean on the edge of the wood, pulled out a seat and sat down. He raised a brow as Rapunzel was obviously waiting for him to try her treats. Well, he'll humor her. Reaching out, slightly hesitantly, Jack picked up the cookie at the top of the pile, sugar falling off like small snow on the edges. The tip of the treat near his opened mouth, Jack quickly noted that Punzie obviously never heard that people aren't really that comfortable when they're being watched eating. Oh well. Jack took a bite from the sugary sweet; and realized that this was better than agonizing Bunnymund over his eggs. The combination of chocolate, dough, sweet and sugary decorations swirled in his mouth, Jack disregarded formal dining and ate openly, savoring the taste. It felt so new and... so _familiar._ But from what; he can't remember. At seeing Rapunzel observing his reaction curiously, Jack almost choked as he swallowed; forgetting that people need to chew their food for more than a couple of seconds.

The chameleon watched with widened eyes as Jack suddenly abandoned all table manners and chomped down his treat like it was the best things he had ever eaten. To the winter spirit, it was.

He finished his treat with licking his fingers, the icing still there and he savored every taste. Jack wasn't done yet. Glancing up, as if seeking permission to have another; Rapunzel responded with a grinning nod.

"How is it?" She asked, though he had a suspicion she already knew he liked... no... _loved_ them.

Jack waited until he was finished with his second cookie, an "Mmm" noise from his satisfaction; savoring the taste like the last. Swallowing the crumbs, he responded with an honest voice, "Not bad, Punzie." Glancing up, he smirked. "You should be a professional cook."

He didn't notice her flushing at the compliment. But as he took the third cookie, ready to devour more of the sugary treats, she took the opportunity to sit down, leaning forward with both elbows on the table and chin resting on her palms. Truth be told: Jack had no idea how to express what he truly feels about this gift to him. He never knew what it was like to receive something from another person; until today. And he honestly had no idea how to return such gestures. Maybe this is what it feels like to be given gifts. Jack enjoyed them, regardless, and felt indebted ito Rapunzel more than anyone else before; even the Moon for bringing him into existence, even the wind that guides him wherever he goes, even the ice he brings everyday everywhere. Rapunzel _believed_ in him, and now gave him the best cookies in the world. If this wasn't the best day ever, he didn't know what was!

Pascal was obviously hungry himself, so Jack smiled and nudged the plate towards the chameleon, offering a nod of encouragement of his own. The lizard smiled appreciatively and began feasting on a few cookies for himself. That will probably get him more on the chameleons good side.

Noticing Punzie studying him, Jack finished his third treat and smirked at her. "Something on my face?" He laughed as his friend flushed.

"N-No!" She replied, blushing slightly at being called out of her observation, sitting up and shrugging, "I was just curious about my new friend; that's all. We barely know each other, after all."

Nodding, Jack conceded her point while licking his sugary frosted fingers and taking a fourth cookie. "True. And you seem to have gotten me in a vulnerable time." He teased playfully; though it was correct: he rarely kept his guard up, usually around other spirits when they pose a threat, and Punzie brought his guard down so quickly the moment they first met.

Waving off his teasing, Rapunzel continued in her leaning position. "Maybe we can ask one another about our past lives, if that's alright with you."

Ah, so Rapunzel is going to ask about his past now? Granted Jack had the suspicion his friend would be curious enough eventually to inquire about himself. And the spirit of winter was quite interested himself about the long-blonde-haired excitable girl sitting across him. Maybe they'll entertain one another with their inquiries; Jack slightly hopes none of his questions will be too personal for her to answer.

"Hmm... alright." The winter spirit replied but wagged his finger, "But I won't be sharing any of my deepest darkest fears, if that's what you want." He doubted it: but it was fun to tease his friend. He continued, suddenly gaining an idea. "Let's play a game." Punzie tilted her head curiously. "You can ask me twenty questions about me, ladies first and all. And I'll ask twenty about you after. Sound good?" Hey, she played with him earlier, what's to stop her again? And Jack was more curious about Rapunzel every passing minute, as he is sure she mirrors that eagerness to learn more about him.

Grinning at the prospect of a game, Punzie then smirked and replied smugly. "Alright, but you have to answer every question truthfully. You lose if you lie. And I will tell you something about me now: I know when someone is lying."

"...Done." Jack said challenging, taking another bite and playing along. Eating the best cookies ever and playing a game; what could be better? "And I'll let you know something as well: I never lose." A cheeky smirk headed Punzie's way.

* * *

_He likes them! _Rapunzel thought ecstatic. Having been worried over the reaction of her new friend; there was no doubt there were countless types of baked sugary food all over the outside world. Everyone got hungry eventually, mother had said to a toddler Rapunzel a decade ago, maybe that applies to spirits as well. She was very hesitant as Jack had slowly taken his first bite on her baked treats, made specifically for him. She feared she placed too much sugar or chocolate or any other sweet when Jack took the first bite by a nip and seeing his eyes widened. But as soon as he finished and swallowed the bite, most fast than Rapunzel would, she was overjoyed as her friend continued eating the treat like it was a delight to him; waving off his inappropriate table manners, mother would be more infuriated with that anyway, and already reaching for the second cookie while reaching his fingers, Rapunzel giving him permission again with an encouraged nod. And Jack was kind enough to let Pascal have some of the treats, which he obliged with just as eagerly as the winter spirit and together they were eating like children. And Jack's compliment to her on her bakery skills were sweet; feeling like her stomach flipped a little when he said those words. What was that? She'll have to ask mother about it later.

Now he suggested a game, which Rapunzel responded to eagerly. She was curious about her winter spirit friend, and excited at the idea of a game she never played before; like the snowball fight before. Yet, a wave of nervousness washed her being; as Jack may ask questions that would pry into her personal life: things she really felt no one needed to know. Pascal knew of her dream; but not all of her secrets. She would have to be very careful in answering the mischievous spirit's questions, regardless of how playful he's being. She was grateful, though, that Jack is allowing her to start first: probably having more questions than he. But there was one thing about this game she didn't get yet: how do you win?

"Alright, I'll start." Rapunzel said, wanting to also wipe that smirk off the spirit's face. Then, a look of confusion placed on her features. "But, how do you win this game, just asking questions?"

"The first one unable to answer the question: loses. You're not allowed to skip one, the only exception if the question is too personal for you to answer. Think you can handle it, Punzie?" Jack said slyly, taking a bite of his fourth cookie.

Pascal was obviously on Rapunzel's side, casting a side-glare at the winter spirit, who replied to her first friend with a smirk, and, to the surprise of both Pascal and Rapunzel, the chameleon suddenly found his long tongue stuck to the cookie he was devouring by small ice when Jack waved his hand casually, shrugging innocently. She couldn't help but giggle at the misfortune, and said a mock-stern "Jack.", which the winter spirit too the hint and unfroze the chameleon; who flew onto the back of the table and glared at the spirit in irritation.

Now... what was Rapunzel going to ask first? She had thousands of questions: mostly related to the world she dreamed of seeing for herself. But she figured she may start off small, wanting to save the big questions for last. Perhaps with how he defies the laws of gravity.

"How do you fly?"

Jack blinked; obviously not expecting a question like that first. But Rapunzel was curious, watching his reactions. Taking another bite, he shrugged. "The wind carries me around, takes me where I want to go."

"And how does it do that?" Rapunzel leaned forward; not realizing she looked like a child looking at something magical.

The spirit chuckled, eating the cookie. "No idea. It just... suddenly flew me into the sky after I was born."

_Flew after his birth?_ This made her all the more curious now, but Jack interrupted her before she could speak, holding up two fingers to emphasize his words. "That's two already, Punzie. Prepare to lose soon."

But they were technically the same question! She pouted at her friend, who smiled innocently. Prepare to lose, huh? Oh, we'll see. Rapunzel moved onto her new question, a little hesitant; feeling it to be a bit rhetorical. Plus she didn't want to imply anything: not wanting to burden Jack with her troubles. It was her business and hers alone; the winter spirit can't do anything to help her dream. "Can you... fly anywhere?" She added while trying to cover up the longing in her tone, "Around the world?"

Staring at her with an interested expression, Jack nodded slowly. "Yeah, just about anywhere I want really." He answered before taking another bite. Rapunzel was grateful he didn't mention any difference in her voice, if he spotted it or not.

She continued with the next question. "Can you control all of the snow and ice whenever you want?"

The winter spirit seemed intrigued by such a question, looking thoughtful before answering. "Ye-... well... kind of: I can create and control all types of snow and ice. It's all thanks to this trusty staff though." He glanced at the object, Rapunzel following the gaze and noticing that it has changed from mostly blue back to the original colour of wood when it was out of Jack's palm. "It helps me control my powers without causing any kind of chaos... not that that won't stop me from having any fun." He winked, and Rapunzel smiled, every answer he makes raising further questions, and she suspects she won't able to have enough answered after her turn.

"How did you get the staff?"

"It was lying at my feet the moment I was born."

_There he goes with that again._ Rapunzel thought with intrigue. "Do you bring winter all over the world, like the books say?"

Jack smirked. "You know it." He answered smugly, though Rapunzel could see in his mirth eyes he was being playful. "It's my job as a spirit: spread snow to everywhere around the world like there's no tomorrow."

"Does it get tiring?" It must be hard doing something like that throughout your entire life.

"Sometimes..." Jack answered hesitantly with a thoughtful frown. "But... I wouldn't ask for a better job."

"Why not?" Rapunzel asked, interested.

He shrugged, "Can't imagine a life without it, that's all."

He was holding back something, but Rapunzel won't use the next question to pry; respecting his privacy. Jack held up his fingers, his mouth full of the cookie crumbs. "Eight questions Punzie, twelve more."

Nodding, she briefly expected the next question to be a personal one for the spirit. "Why is your hair white?"

Jack blinked again: clearly he didn't expect this next query to be that. Swallowing his last bite, the spirit shrugged, "I was born with it. Why is your hair long?" He challenged with a smirk.

Well: that confirms he didn't somehow change his hair colour. Rapunzel smirked back, wagging a finger at him playfully. "It's not your turn to ask questions yet, Jackie." Amusement was what she felt at Jack's lowering smugness and frowning at the nickname she chose for him. To her: it was cute. Beside them, Pascal gave a chuckle as much as a chameleon could; in revenge of his earlier misfortune. Thankfully: Jack's teasing inquiry about her was instantly dropped. Covering a hand over her mouth a little to refrain from giggling, Jack's jokingly query was one of the things she hoped she didn't have to answer. She wanted to know more about the spirit before, well, this big secret of hers can ever be revealed to him. Trading glances at Pascal, her first friend immediately understood what she was thinking, and gestured to the winter spirit to change the subject and continue the questions. She did just that, blurting out a question she wanted to ask for a while, now more confident in asking him these things: "Are you a boy?"

Jack halted, his hand mid-way reaching the next cookie, and stared at Rapunzel's inquiring eyes with raised eyebrows and an agape mouth. Did she say something wrong? Was that a private question? Blinking over his small surprise, Jack replied with teasing in his tone. "Yes... though that's something you don't hear everyday." He chuckled, grabbing another treat and eating it.

Shrugging, Rapunzel declined the plate offered to her by Jack when he nudged it a little; far more fascinated with the game they played instead of sugary food now, and replied casually. "I've never seen a boy in person before. Are you all so..." She struggled to find the right word. "Playful?"

"Hmm..." Jack hummed and replied before taking a bite. "Well, when you get down to it: everyone's different; boy or girl. Besides: it would be _boring_ to have everyone act the same, right?" The spirit smirked, while Rapunzel looked amused.

"I guess so. Speaking of which... you said no one else can see and speak to you but other spirits... Does that mean... the others from the stories are real too?" The thought had suddenly occurred to her. Since Jack Frost existed; would the other famous spirits from the books be real as well? "Like... the fairy who takes a tooth from everyone when they left their mouths? And the guy who gives you good dreams?"

"The Tooth Fairy and Sandman? Yeah they're real." Jack replied casually, smiling as Rapunzel lit up. So they were real! "Mother Nature, Cupid, St. Nicholas, Boogeyman. They're all walking and talking." They were _all_ real! She knew it! As if her day couldn't get any better! Maybe she would one day meet them all? That would be great! That didn't mean she would like them more than the spirit of winter sitting across from her; eating the cookies made specifically for him. If it wasn't for Jack: she never would have any confirmation of their existence. The treat she has given him felt a little less significant now; but she stamped away any harboring negative feelings and continued with her questioning.

"I knew it!" She practically yelled, having to say that first, grinning while Pascal jumped a little. She giggled nervously as the winter spirit looked amused and tucked a stray of hair over her shoulder. "So... how were you all born then?"

Raising a brow, the spirit paused for a moment before answering. "Well, we have an interesting way of birth." Jack began, a sudden sly look on his pale face that is caused Rapunzel to tilt her head curiously. What could he mean? "You see: when the Moon and the Earth love each other very much, they decide to go the natural stage of-"

What?! "That's not what I meant!" Rapunzel shouted in outrage, her face heating up in embarrassment and irritation, hands flailing wildly for the spirit to stop talking, as she realized she asked her question in the wrong way. Jack was busy laughing with both arms clutching his stomach, crumbs of the cookie he held falling on the floor. Pascal was busy smirking at Rapunzel. Suffice to say: Neither of them were helping. She waited until Jack finished having his moment of amusement, glaring at him as he fake-wiped a tear from his eye. Who knew he haad quite the interesting humour.

"Sorry..." Clearing his throat but still smiling mischievously. "I really have no idea how we're born; the Moon just... creates us, I guess." At least she'll accept that answer more than Jack's joking one.

"From thin air?" Rapunzel asked skeptically with a frown, having calmed down with cheeks returning to normal colour.

"I guess... it you could count water as air..." Jack narrowed his eyes a little, looking like he was remembering something. "All there was was... cold... and darkness... and I had nothing but fear... but then the Moon was there... it pulled me out of the lake... and it chased away the darkness." His elbows rested on the table as he looked at the surface of the wooden decoration, obviously in deep thought.

"...Jack?" Rapunzel asked hesitantly, concerned she may have triggered some memories he'd rather not have out in the open. She slowly placed a hand atop of his own, her mother having doing this whenever Rapunzel was upset. But a wave from his cookie-filled hand and a reassuring look told her he was alright.

Smiling, the winter spirit met her eyes with his blue clear orbs, which smiled with returned mirth as he said. "My name counts as a question, you know, Punzie."

Jaw dropping in surprise, Rapunzel pouted again and glared at her innocent-smiling friend. "That's not fair!" She protested, feeling cheated out of wasting a question like that. The winter spirit simply shrugged in reply. That wasn't fair! Fine, If he wanted to play like that, so be it. Two can enjoy themselves at that game. Still, what Jack said raised even more questions than the last: he was born from a lake? Rapunzel guessed that... partially makes sense, somewhat. "Alright, Jackie, next question," She ignored his twitched eyebrow at the nickname, "You say it like the moon is well... alive?"

"Yeah, a little disbelieving I know." He resumed eating, and Rapunzel noted there very few cookies left on the plate. A little? That was an understatement! "But hey, magical spirits about that can do incredible things that humans cannot? Should a Man in the Moon be any stranger?" The winter spirit shrugged, and Rapunzel found herself agreeing with him.

If so: does that mean to shining circle above watches over everyone? Did it have a face, too? She would have to check tonight. "So the moon is a man?" It sounded rhetorical, but Rapunzel was getting more fascinated by the minute; wishing to hear more.

"So we're told." Jack shrugged, glancing up at the ceiling in thought. "He sounds like one anyway."

Wait... what?

"He _speaks _to you?!" She exclaimed, excited over the idea of the moon being able to communicate. Who wouldn't be?

"Only once; when I was born." There was a note of bitterness there, but Rapunzel did not ask. Nodding, Jack then glanced downwards at the table and cleared his throat a little. "Uh, Punzie... not that I'm complaining: but do you think you can stop applying pressure to my hand?"

Confused was the feeling taking over her excitement; Rapunzel looked at the table, eyes widened.

She was still holding his hand! And her excitement caused the grip to tighten. Blushing heatedly, Rapunzel released his hand and rubbed her own, looking at the spirit shyly with a nervous smile, "Sorry." She mumbled, trying to forget how cold his skin felt but the warmth that obliviously swam through her body at the touch. She didn't know why it felt good to her.

Shrugging, the chuckling Jack reminded her. "One question left. And it'll be my turn Punzie."

And she already had it in mind: a question she's been very eager to know. Well, two questions. One reflected her dream, the other knowledge wanted to gnaw on. But she had to know the necessary answer first before her desired one; otherwise her dream may come crumbling down if she ever went out there and discovered the world was a cruel as mother said; regardless of Jack's objections to those words. _If you won't know now; when will you ever if you hesitate?_ a voice in her mind agreed, and she nodded to herself; determined to hold no regrets in her query. Building up the courage: Rapunzel met Jack's waiting curious gaze with a look of sincere seriousness, and she was sure the spirit of winter never saw her like this before. Well, Rapunzel is very serious, despite mother always saying otherwise. Taking a calm breath, time seemed to hold still as she asked the question that would change her perspective of the world; changing the perspective of what her mother always said. Rapunzel asked calmly: "Is the world..." She almost stuttered but forced the next words out anyway, "...a great place?"

Eyebrows rose from the spirit, but Rapunzel kept her facial appearance of desiring to know and patiently awaited Jack's answer. Her hands were the only ones conveying her nervousness: hiding on her laps fiddling with one another. Pascal was glancing between them; pausing in his eating; curious to hear the answer himself. Rapunzel always wanted to know if the world was truly a terrible or great place. She _had_ to know, or her one dream may never be realized. Her eyes lit up as Jack suddenly smiled, softly, and placed the cookie down; showing she has his full undivided attention.

"The world... is much more than that, Punzie." He began, and said teenager leaned forward so much her stomach pressed against the edge of the table. "It's a beautiful place: good things happening everyday. The sun and moon shine for everyone. The world is full of great people more than bad. I told you earlier the world is an amazing place to live in. Regardless of what your mother said." He paused briefly, and she suspected he didn't want to imply he was insulting Rapunzel's mother with a different perspective. She encouraged him to continue with a nod, so he obliged. "You see a lot of things out there: different seasons, one brought by yours truly. People everyday being born and resting forever happily. Despite any threat out there: the world is a peaceful place, and if I'm ever proven wrong: feel free to hit me with my own staff." He winked jokingly, but Rapunzel was more invested with what he was saying about the world. "I'll be an ice sculpture before I prove myself wrong, anyway. If your mother thinks the world is "evil", Punzie, then let me tell you again: she clearly hasn't been out long enough."

Rapunzel smiled with every positive word about the outside lands that she never explored: any fear or doubt about her dream being crushed slowly dampening by the moment. Jack sounded so sincere with every word; nothing like the books talking about him said. He wasn't all mischievous... at least: she didn't think so. Throughout her questions, she realized in error, she failed to ask a question about Jack's _personality_. ...Oh well; guess she got enough out of today, she supposed. It was nice to hear another opinion on the world beside mothers, and Pascals; whose expressions and gestures do his point of views for him. She can ask Jack more about himself later, feeling that he answered enough for today. Which reminded her... would he ever come back to visit after today? A part of her mind hoped so: he was already fun to have around, and it can be very boring when she and Pascal have nothing else to do. She looked at the spirit gratefully, a full smile on her face. "Thank you Jack." She said softly, which was returned with a nod and expression that clearly said: _It was my pleasure. _

As she was about to say something else, Jack took another bite from his waiting cookie and spoke with a mouthful, "It's my turn now, Rapunzel, and don't expect me to lose."

Wow... the books certainly weren't exaggerating on how playful her new friend was.

Taking the bait, she certainly lost the chance to make Jack lose, but he won't get the upper ground as long as she says so, Rapunzel folded her arms and gave Jack a mirrored smug look, her tone an equal: "Bring it."

* * *

"You're sure the wind isn't just tricking you?" Rapunzel inquired, watching with a tilted head and slight disappointment as her new friend was departing. After having fun conversing and finishing the plate, declining Jack's offer to help wash up seeing as how the cookies were for him, the wind was tugging at the spirit's hood again; telling the spirit it was time to go.

"I'm sure." Jack replied, chuckling and glancing behind at the opened doors. "Winter can't wait without me when it needs to be spread, and the end of the year is a month away, can't disappoint the entire countries population of kids with no snow." He shrugged.

"Alright..." Rapunzel said, preventing her shoulders from sagging in failure. To be honest: she was still eager to learn more about her frosty friend, and though his reasons for leaving are understandable; Rapunzel couldn't help but feel an unwanted emotion: loneliness.

She didn't want Jack to think she will forget about him, which will never happen again; she swore to herself.

"Hey: don't feel sad about it." He obviously must have picked up on her thoughts, placing a pale hand on her shoulder, reassuringly, but the didn't stop the low blush on her cheeks. "Besides: it's not like I have anywhere else to go to in my free time."

Those words lingered in Rapunzel's thoughts: _Not like I have anywhere else to go._

Releasing her, Jack made his way to the window, but halted and gestured he was listening as Rapunzel spoke up, "You... don't have anywhere to live?" Being alone for a long time must be bad, but having no place to live?! That's terrible!

Turning to her, Jack had one hand in his pocket and his staff resting on his shoulder, shrugging indifferently and smiling with amusement. "Pretty much." He said. "Only place where I rest is on the tree near the lake I was born in." The wind tugged at his hood again, and the spirit laughed. "Guess he's impatient." And walked to wards the window again.

Now, here was an opportunity that presented itself in its own way: Jack Frost had no home. The thought alone couldn't stop Rapunzel from looking at Jack with something akin to pity, concern and sadness. He seemed so... casual about this type of living style, like the tree is all he has and probably will ever have. Pascal was obviously worried for their new friend as well: staring at the winter spirit with concern. With all the good Jack was bringing into the world; the chameleon felt as though it wasn't right for the spirit to spend most of his life alone like this: no one to talk to, no one to greet a "good morning" to. Pascal disliked Gothel, but at least she was there for Rapunzel whenever the chameleon was not. They should do something for their new friend; and he had an idea what that may be. Moving to Rapunzel, the chameleon tugged at the fabric on her dress, which caused concern to meet concern, though Pascal had more determination in his. His tail pointed to the spirit prepared to leave, and then at the ceiling. Rapunzel immediately understood: knowing what her friend was gesturing was right.

"Jack, wait."

The winter spirit turned to face her, confused by her sudden sharp words.

Rapunzel hoped she knew what she was doing. Mother had specifically warned her about strangers; no matter how friendly they seem. But, it wasn't like her to willingly not help people. Spirits or not: Jack was still a person. Still; it was a gamble to make. Another glance at Pascal, returned with a fiercer look of convince and determination, Rapunzel mirrored her friends expression and stared at Jack sternly. She really, _really_, hoped she knew what she was doing.

"Since you... don't have anywhere to live like anyone else... you could... stay here?" She suggested lightly, and continued as Jack's blue eyes widened at her words, "No one... deserves to be alone. Even you. So you can stay here, sleep anywhere you want. I'm not going to force you... it's just you're already my friend now, and it would hurt me to let you be alone like this any more than you already have done... That's... if you want to." She hesitantly met his eyes, which looked like he was contemplating it over.

Two raised eyebrows were raised at her, but Rapunzel didn't shy away from his inquisitive stare. Time had halted for a moment, and she briefly considered taking back what she said; not wanting to offend the spirit if he preferred to sleep on the tree he mentioned. Her hopes of his acceptance burst in joy: as Jack Frost smiled, both happily and appreciatively, saying, "I guess it won't be bad to have a proper place to call home..." Rapunzel returned the smile in full, both thinking the same thought without realizing it: _This will be an interesting development. _

"Oh." Jack said as he seemed to have suddenly remembered something. Slapping his own forehead lightly, the boy grinned and gestured with his staff to the doorway of Rapunzel's room. "Like I said before: I left a surprise in there for you. Would you do me the honors of having a look right after I leave?"

Rapunzel, too giddy at the prospect of having a new friend living with her, nodded enthusiastically. Pascal however, while glad they will have a new person living int he tower as well, narrowed his eyes in suspicion at the winter spirits words.

Giving a small salute to her, Jack said to the wind, "Let's go." And smiled as Rapunzel waved at him ecstatic, "See ya around Punzie!" and the wind swept him out into the world.

She already rushed to the window to see her friend fly off into the sky, watching with awe and wonder as he departed into the beautiful white clouds above. Pascal quickly reached the window to catch sight of his departing flying friend, both enjoying the view. As the clouds covered up the spirit boy, Rapunzel looked outside for a couple of seconds before looking at Pascal enthusiastically.

"Isn't this great Pascal? We get to have a new friend, and he's going to live with us! This has to be the best day ever since I met you, right?!" She grinned, and Pascal rolled his eyes in good nature. He would rather not remember _their_ accidental meeting: Rapunzel almost steeping on the chameleon when she was younger.

"Oh! Let's go see what he left for us upstairs." And she was already off, racing towards the staircase. The chameleon watched her go exasperatedly but followed nonetheless; her youthful energy a great influence on him. Yes, it will be a great thing for them three: Pascal, Rapunzel and Jack Frost. Great for Pascal because Rapunzel finally discovered a person that not only speaks the same language but can relate to her. Great for Rapunzel because she has a new friend, possibly something further... but the chameleon shook his head: it was f_ar_ too early to get such ideas, considering the girl and winter spirit just met. And great for Jack because he will no longer feel lonely in the world, having another person to call a friend. This maybe can be great for the old woman, Gothel, as well... in Pascal's case, at least: the small chameleon already had plans for the spirit to use his powers as numerous pranks against the old bag of bones... though Pascal felt he should see the full extent of Jack's powers first before having them used against Gothel... or maybe not.

But now he got an example of the pranking the spirit of winter is capable of: as seen with Pascal reaching the top of the stairs and suddenly rolled onto his back by the loud scream from the bedroom; followed by an outrageous Rapunzel's voice:

"JACK FROST!"

* * *

On the fields of the fresh grass surrounding the tower, Pitch observed as the spirit of winter descended back from the clouds to fly by and peek through the tower for a moment. A scream of disbelief had followed that even the boogeyman heard it from within. As Frost was laughing in the air and taking off again before the girl could get back at him for whatever trick he pulled, Pitch smiled. Well... it certainly seems as though Frost will be coming back again; he guessed as much. He has never seen another spirit before return to visit the same mortal, willingly as well.

Curious.

This new plan may go off better than originally thought. Arms folded behind him, the boogeyman stayed within the shadows the rock valley was providing him until the right opportunity to reveal himself will be in full. Glancing near him at the patch of flowered vines, the only way a mortal can get through into the valley and out, Pitch wondered if the witch will return soon. No doubt she will: that little magic her "flower" can do is intoxicating to the old bag. If things go his current way: all would go according to plan. Frost wasn't meant to be added into the equation, but who is he to complain? The winter spirit will make an excellent addition to further his revenge. The sun must be really desperate.

It was almost as if the Man in the Moon agreed with his plan; and Frost was sent as merely a reinforcement. He highly doubted the moon would do anything to disrupt this rightful vengeance; surely the flying orb of rock knew this had to be done? Regardless, he rolled his eyes, if the moon wanted to play this game; so be it. Frost will a piece of the chessboard, a key to obtaining what the boogeyman desires. There will be nothing to stop his new-found pl-

Ah... the witch has returned; Pitch can sense that delicious fear and anxiety anywhere. Glancing behind him, the old woman known as Gothel exited the vines and made her towards the tower, not noticing the yellow narrowed eyes watching her from the shadows. Soon... he will have his revenge. But not right now: he needed time first: time for Frost and Rapunzel to become more and more acquainted with one another. It may take months, but Pitch was immortal; time has nothing that can defeat him. A sly smile took place on his pale features, he has plans to make. As long as the Guardians believe him to has disappeared since the Dark Ages; nothing will stop him. He sincerely doubted Frost will bother alerting any of the Guardians or other spirits he had met Pitch; as far as he had heard from the shadows, the winter spirit never gets along with any of the other spirits; hardly ever communicating with him save for that irritating bunny rabbit.

As he turned around to return to his lair, Pitch couldn't help but flinch at the ear-piercing noise of "Rapunzel! Let down your hair!" glancing behind him with ill-disguised disgust at the old woman using the child for her own gains. Yes: music to bleeding ears. The shadows welcomed him and the boogeyman left no trail of his arrival or departure.

* * *

Elsewhere, within the ice harsh lands of a foreign country, a storm rages across the wide landscape, wind bellowing as snow pounded against ice. A typical weather for this land: blizzards arriving in and out monthly, sometimes weekly, the foolish daring to brave the adventurous areas in hopes of discovering treasures or anything else valuable, only to turn up with nothing in their icy palms and a body as stiff as the mountains. Within the gigantic landscape: a building of impressive size and structure was in the middle of repairing itself, yetis, having their kind withstand the cold for many generations and more to come, using construction tools all of kinds as they worked to fix the broken windows and walls that were damaged by the previous snowstorm, occasionally having to yell at one another through the wind to hear the orders. One might have gasped with a dropped jaw at the sight of these massive workers doing what can be considered an everyday job, but so far few little have ever spotted one... those who aren't affiliated with the workshop they repair that is. Their show of displeasure for being out in the snow too long is their little grunts; having being more use to the warmth of the inside of the giant workshop.

This giant working building, homed in the North Pole and never seen by a living human being, partially blending into the icy mountain it rests to the side on, is where the magic of the entertainment and happiness of children is created: toys. Yetis and elves, massive furry workers/guards and small pointy-eared men who can almost reach an adult human's knee, work tirelessly in this workplace to keep the children all around the world happy once a year: their leader being the on to deliver these gifts they make. It was truly beautiful and heart-warming: to see various creatures working together in harmony to appease the happiness and joy of young people and create a hopeful generation. Their leader, known as North and occasionally St. Nicholas, was both the head, and the heart, of the workplace: always operating, even within his own office, the construction of toys for the children of the entire world. A respectable man, St. Nic was an inspiring individual whose his workers look up to for guidance. Plus he treats them all like family: never giving up on everyone, congratulating those who put their full effort and commitment into their work (which is almost everyone), and always giving his entire employers cookies after a hard day of work. There was no one else like this man; chosen by the Man in the Moon to bring joy and wonder to children everywhere, never putting his own gains above others, he was the Guardian of Wonder.

All the more reason the little elf hurried.

The small bell on the point of his hat jingling with every rushed step, the helper had to avoid every obstacle in his path: yetis, other elves, toys and alike spread throughout the entire workshop: making any other workplace in the world look like child's play. The only flaw, besides the yetis possibly crushing their small fellow employers if not careful, in this workplace is that it isn't exactly organized. Too much work for all the children in the world will do that to you. In basic understanding: the elf ran around as though everything around him was a death zone.

Side-stepping every elf he rushed past, ignoring the waving fists they made behind and aimed at him, the helper was in a hurry, his destination clear to none but him: St. Nic's office. Quickly jumping over a small wooden train moving on the ground, the urgency his bell emitted was not noticed by any: all having to work hard themselves: that time of the year was almost coming. There was no official name for it yet; but near the end of every year, their leader would ride a hand-crafted contraption flew by special reindeer's, and deliver toys to all children from the skies above; like some, according to the stories made by humans, angel that brings kindness by showering gifts to all young people. This incites a laugh from the old leader very now again, but also brings a smile to St. Nic's face that the children thought so dearly of him. Of course: he gave credit to all his workers with him.

In the elf's haste: he tripped over another toy briefly, then was halted by a foot of a yeti, then almost crushed by a huge wooden plank, but continued on his way. The urgency was clear to any who glanced at the small worker.

He had to hurry. Something, something big, was happening on the upper floor: the one housing the giant globe. Despite the other elves on the floor glanced at him in confusion and concern for hearing things: the elf knew he had to reach St. Nic. This was of vital importance! Regardless of what the other elves say!

That didn't stop him from catching a breath though.

Inhaling and exhaling in exhaustion, the small helper glanced up and saw the sign to their leaders office, eyes widened as he quickly resumed his hurry, narrowing missing being stepped on by an apologizing yeti. As he arrived to the office door, however, and prepared to knock, he was suddenly tackled and pinned down by a fellow elf from upstairs, who stared down at him sternly. The expression on his face was clear: _You are not to disturb him with these delusions of yours._ Frowning in annoyance: the urgent elf rolled backwards and threw the one stopping him off, the other elf quickly getting up and then attacking from behind. A fight ensued, the two workers punching and kicking each other, their bells often hitting one another, causing some elves and yetis alike to halt what they're working on and stare at the fighting duo with amusement and exasperation.

The sound of a door opened, and the workers suddenly switched their gazes back to their projects and resumed making.

"Hey hey hey! What did I do to get such fighters today?"

The two elves failed to realize they were fighting in front of St. Nic's door.

Their brawl slowly halting, and ceased as a large shadow loomed over them, both helpers glanced from their gripped positions, to their leader: who was staring at the two elves with a raised brow and an amused smile.

The centuries have certainly done favors to St Nic: a balded head with a beard reaching to his waist; gentle blue eyes and healthy skin. Red clothing with the bottom half covered in brown, wearing a typical work suit that show even he works as hard as the rest; regardless of his habits of cookie-eating and playful time. The recently drawn creative designs of "NAUGHTY" and "NICE" on both his arms; visible by the rolled-up sleeves. The drawings were part of the time of the year with the world making up their own rules of how the "man who delivers gifts" operates. He may be over hundreds of years old: but he still looked like a man you wouldn't mess with, age irrelevant. Hands resting on his waist, the elderly awaited an explanation for this sudden brawl outside of his office. Realizing their position: the two elves quickly let go of one another and stood up, one pointing at the rushed elf with a gesture making circles to the side of his head, the other pointing upwards. But the old gift-deliverer wasn't done being stern and amusing yet.

"Now, now. What is this?" North gestured to the two elves. "I work on my toys, and you and your pointy heads come here and make a fight, in front of my office no less! Do you have any shame?" The urgent helper looked down, feeling ashamed a little, while the other was pointing at the sheepish elf outrageously. Laughing, the towering leader continued, "I can't have any fighting in my workshop, you know. Imagine this violence getting in the way of our toy-making! That would be a disaster." The old man suddenly glared at the angered elf, whose expression dropped to mirror the ashamed other. Appeased that any encouragement for more violence has ceased, North laughed bellowing, which almost was heard everywhere over the sounds of toys being made and flying everywhere. "Now that you stopped being a bad example to the workers: why don't you tell me the reason for your visiting to my office, eh?"

This is one of the many reasons the employees respect their boss so much: he was very forgiving. Too forgiving, to some, but nevertheless has enough kindness to joke around; not intending int he slightest to ever insult a helper in the workplace.

The first elf immediately perked up and kept pointing to the upper floor; which can be seen over the wide open area with the other floors of the entire workplace.

North obviously looked confused, the other elf face-palmed and the first worker was now gesturing more with both arms to the globe above. Following this with his gaze, the toy-deliverer frowned slightly and looked at the worker again, asking quietly, "What do you mean?"

The elf was now gesturing wildly to the globe, the other shaking his head but ignored by both.

"...Is there something happening to the globe?" North asked, receiving a shake of the head in response, but the elf continued pointing at the large circling sphere anyway. "...The floor?" The aged gift-deliverer tried again, and at an enthusiastic nod from the elf, North tilted his head and wondered what the small helper was trying to say.

A sound of urgent grunting caught their attention, the elder man and small elves looking at the origin: a yeti pointing at the globe with non-verbal noises. Fortunately, St. Nic and everyone around the workplace can understand the speech of yeti.

"...The Moon...?" North asked and widened his eyes as the yeti nodded, the elf giving the confused small other worker a _I told you so._ look. His eyes then narrowed, Nic nodded and immediately headed to the direction of the the lift which will lead to the other floor, brushing past the yeti and the other elves who glanced at one another and quickly followed. They all knew when something concerning the globe or the Moon was happening: it was to be taken seriously, at all times. The elf was grateful, and confused, as to why this was occurring now: near the time of the year. He followed their leader into the lift with the yeti and fellow other elf; relieved his message was backed up by another. No one would believe him otherwise, maybe even North, when the Moon didn't just appear for from the correct position of the roof, but also _spoke_ to the small worker to bring St. Nic to the floor urgently.

Arriving and stepping out of the ascended lift, St. Nic walked to the center point of the floor with a stern look, elves and yetis alike moving out of the way; knowing when their leader is serious. While this part of the workshop created toys as well, there was an important factor here that exceeded the work: the globe filled with the lights of every living child, and where the Guardians spend their time when duty calls for them. Standing in the middle of the controls; which monitors the large circling globe, the Guardian of Wonder remained silent, staring with narrowed eyes as the Moon itself hovered from the only open part of the roof, shining down in all its beauty to the large globe and the people working to entertain children. Rarely does the Man in the Moon ever approach the workshop, from space that is. So it is obvious to all that this is an important and urgent situation. The elf who went down to North's office in the first place made no move of giving the fellow concerned helpers from earlier a _I told you so_ expression either, focusing on the sudden appearance of the Moon with the rest.

"Man In Moon...?" The Guardian of Wonder asked softly, obviously confused and worried at the sudden view of the large sphere. Time passed for a moment, the work from all the floors silent to the elves and yetis focusing their attention on the orb above the sky, waiting for any response. And the one they got, finally, was so immediate and sudden that St. Nic, with the elves and yetis in the vicinity, all jumped and were in awe as the Moon did something never done since the creation of a spirit. It _spoke_.

_I call on the Guardians. _

Eyes widened so far they couldn't go farther, North was in shock over the fact that the Moon was talking since his own birth as a spirit. The Man in Moon, it spoke to him, _after centuries of silence._ "Man in Moon...?" He gasped, but quickly had his eyes narrowed as the urgency of the voice echoing in his thoughts and the message it brings.

_The agony continues. But will suffer no longer. _

Frowning at the words, North got over his surprise and asked quietly, "What must we do...?" It was obviously still a big shock to be hearing the Moon talk to them all: on an average day no less. Whatever it had to say must be urgent and important. The Moon desired for the Guardians to meet up: which is bad news in itself. Has Pitch Black returned? North sincerely hoped not.

_Request the others. Time is short. _

Nodding at these new-found orders, still reeling over that the fact that it's been over centuries since the Man in Moon ever communicated with him, the aged spirit glanced behind him, stating to the elves and yetis behind, "Make preparations; we are going to have company." Nic stared down and placed his large hand to pull the leaver in front of him down; the signal that will call the others who protect the children of the world, but halted for a short moment with shocked eyes as the next words followed.

_A new link to the puzzle: the Sol-Stet has been found. _

"Oгонек..." North whispered in his mother tongue, the elves and yetis all jumped in surprise and awe as the Guardian of Wonder pulled down the wooden lever with such force it almost broke, then watched as the radiant lights fired above. Staring at the aurora, the old gift-giver continued softly, looking up with renewed vigor, "We are coming for you, at last."

* * *

**Okay, let's get a few things out of the way: **

**It's obvious this takes place before both Tangled and Rise Of The Guardians, just wanted clear that out for anyone who is/was confused. I'm making this story that Jack was born at least a century ago before Rapunzel; since I have yet to see a clear date on their births. I won't deny most of the characters from both films though. All in the current timeline of the story will have a part to play... except maybe for Eugene; he never really was a favorite of mine... or the Stabbington Brothers. Suffice to say none of those characters, to me, have any place in relevance to the story I am constructing on here. **

**I did not realize my error that Jack is wearing modern clothing in the past era. There will be an explanation for that. While we're on the subject I don't know much about the past eras, so forgive me if I do anything wrong. And while we're at it... I suck at describing the clothing characters wear, so forgive me about that. **

**"Oгонек" is Russian for "Little light"... according to Google Translate anyway. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong; I can't speak nor understand Russian; but I prefer to have North at least speak some words in the story in his mother tongue. **

**"Sol-Stet" is two words in Latin; again, according to Google Translate. Hopefully this translation is correct. I leave you to figure out the translation for yourself, don't want to give too much away. **

**And I am surprised how many words this chapter has: over 10,000! I'll be honest in saying I'm a little impressed with myself; probably because I spent five days in a row with intense work on only this next part. So yes: the plot is finally advancing for once. I have a, if I don't sound egotistical, great idea for the story, but I ask you will all have to be patient and bear with me as I lay the fruits for the coming future this plot will bring. And I am now deciding to either make this story the start of a saga or not, a long one, so to speak. I hope you enjoyed. I will have spring break very soon, starting April 3rd in fact; so who knows how many chapters will be sprung from this story during then, I certainly hope a lot. Enjoy this chapter; and I certainly hope it will keep you satisfied until the next one is released. Until next time good people! **


	6. Chapter 6

People believe that under the ground they walk on, there is a place where those who have committed crimes against nature and law were sent to after their demise.

How foolish they were.

The only thing humanity was correct on was there being indeed something dwelling underneath them: something that lies in wait for revenge and the justified reasons to spread darkness all over the world. They were wrong, however, on there being a place that tortures the damned for their sins and given eternal punishment right beneath the livings feet. If there was such a place; it would be elsewhere. Humans were amusing creatures: believing themselves on everything they say, easily persuaded and convinced by the words of others, never abandoning their decisions until given proof otherwise. Out of all the creatures dwelling on the Earth: humans were the intelligent visible ones who can think of changing the planet to their image. As an example: they were convinced of there being a place within the ground where the criminals are forever pained and pitied.

Quite a laughable notion.

Beneath the Earth, there was nothing of value save for the dirt, rock… and the lair of Pitch Black.

It was constructed as a home for his own use, when he was not busy scaring others and inciting fear all across the lands. Granted it was not finished yet, but the bogeyman has all the time in the world to complete his lair of work with no one to interfere. Almost complete darkness occupied the large area, stone bridges and staircases as main pathways around the place, at the bottom a stone floor with holes one could fall in easily if un-careful, the only light penetrating the room originating from the leaks of the ceiling outside. The ominous scent compliments its eeriness. Cages hung from the ceilings, to add the menace and danger that is the bogeyman; the embodiment of fear. Said master of nightmares was currently circling round a sphere object slightly above his height. It looked like an unfinished model; parts where the seas of the world would be wide open, the metallic parts of land covered with small dots of lights that believed in Pitch's sworn enemies: the Guardians. It was a replica of the Earth… or more of a dead one. It was a gift to him courtesy of the Man in Moon, for even the shining orb above knew fear must be instilled everywhere as well.

Arms folded behind, Pitch observed the globe with a passive gaze, his mind elsewhere. On Jack Frost and the tower specifically.

The tower was essential as it was an irritation, the bogeyman disliking entering that tall aged structure to spy on the girl and her "mother". Oh yes, Pitch had always known the truth; the truth of paranoia the old woman held, clinging onto eternal youth like a desperate animal. He might have pitied her for it. Having kidnapped the girl as an infant for this selfish goal wasn't really all that surprising to Pitch; mortals will always grab any kind of power for themselves if they could. Unlike them, however, the bogeyman was far more cautious. Yes, the creatures walking above were arrogant beings that refuse to bow down and praise the spirits who have given them the necessities to survive. Where was he? Oh yes: the tower.

Even if his instincts informed him the Moon brought their fate together; Pitch was still slightly confounded on how Frost managed to find the tower he had been keeping a close eye for over a decade. He remembers the incident earlier today: a boy with a staff flying above the clouds, Pitch watching with interest as the impish spirit noticed and entered the tower, following the boy upstairs and sticking to the shadows as Frost and the girl, Rapunzel, interacted. Pitch had the power to have halted the winter spirit from entering the tower earlier; but he had never seen this boy until now. When the boy introduced himself the bogeymen had raised a brow, staying out of sight with ease as both teenagers played and spoke with one another. The man of fear left the tower earlier before Frost, thinking about this new development, playing around with some children's dreams he spotted on a path absent-minded.

Pitch had never met this boy, Jack Frost, in his life as a spirit; having only heard about him from overheard conversations when using the shadows to keep an eye on other spirits. And most of them were negative about the boy: the impish master of ice always causing pranks of mischief on others; never having made any friends with the others. According to them: he was a reckless child who knew nothing of maturity and would spread snow wherever he wished if he wanted to. And the most important detail about him was the fact that he and Pitch had something in common: they were never truly seen by any mortal… until Jack was seen and befriended by Rapunzel, the bogeyman never seen by anyone else again, both human and spirit alike, since the Dark Ages… save for one. Just remembering that twitched his lips into a sneer.

And then Pitch had interacted with a spirit after centuries of avoiding them, and that was none other than Jack Frost; all the more better for the bogeyman to get a closer look at him. The boy was indeed playful and mischievous, but also cautious of anyone who appeared dangerous. Having waited until Frost and the children he followed earlier departed; Pitch revealed himself and, when staring into those clear blue eyes, he saw a version of himself; a younger man who disregards the orders and rules around him to do as he pleases; never allowing anything to stop him.

This was either a good or bad thing. The bogeyman cannot deal having a troublesome spirit running around to ruin his plan… but the good thing, however, was that the winter-spreading boy was a part of the plan: Pitch's plan for vengeance.

But how long will that take?

Pitch halted, sighing and placing a thumb on a random light resting on the globe lazily, the small spectacle disappearing, but will return soon when the Sandman brings positively to the children there. How much time will it take for this new friendship between Frost and Rapunzel to become an instrumental part of his plan, specifically? Months, probably. That implies Pitch will have to sit back and wait, but also gives him time to study the spirit of winter more. Rubbing his bony chin idly, yellow eyes lifted up to the sound of a whine from above, knowing the indication and identity of the sound. Speaking of seeking progress. The bogeyman turned around and faced small smoke exiting the shadows, delivering him a new message. He wasted no time in walking briskly to the darkness, digging his pale hand into the inky blackness.

"Report." Pitch said briskly and immediately his head was filled with images of bright lights of various colors covering parts of the skies. A large man pressing down a switch with the Moon watching above. A little man of sand, a man-sized rabbit and a rainbow-decorated fairy all hurrying through holes or flight to the destination where the light originate from. Pitch opened his eyes, retreating his arm and smiling slowly. The shadows were never wrong with their information; his nightmares doing more than instilling fear but as well gathering important details from the darkness. And there was darkness everywhere.

A ray of light penetrated the room, making contact with the back of Pitch's head, immediately causing him to turn to the light, his smile widening. "Well well old friend, you finally take action at last…" The bogeyman mused, amusement rolling off his tongue, "But I'm afraid it's a little late for that."

Now walking across a stone bridge, Pitch stopped and placed his hands on the edge in contemplation, staring at nothing in particular. It was usually if not always quiet, and outside of the screaming and whimpers his nightmares cause, it was refreshing to gain some peace when unoccupied. His eyes closed and head leaned back in the anticipation his plan will bring. The shadows questioned him in his mind, inciting a dark chuckle from the master of fear in return, not opening his eyes and speaking out loud.

"Not yet, my friends…" He spoke softly, yellows eyes opened again and staring at the ceiling with menace in them. He returned to the globe, searching for and landing his sight on one particular area, cut off from the rest of the lights of a nearby kingdom. Small and insignificant; it plays a larger role. "Well, Jack Frost." Pitch said, arms folded behind him again, speaking as though he was conversing about the weather.

"It looks like you'll be of great help after all."

* * *

"I don't know what else to tell ya, North, other than you've obviously been havin' too many biscuits."

Said aged man shook his head in exasperation, not bothering to glance behind at the rabbit getting comfortable at the fireplace. "But what I am telling you is fact!" North was trying to convince the other spirits that had arrived into the workshop a moment earlier, "The Man in Moon spoke to me, just before you got here!"

Having reaching the destination by their own pathways: it was awe-striking and wondrous to see the four protectors of childhood, the Guardians, in one room at the same time. North, the Guardian of Hope, had called them here only for important matters that involves either the entire children of the world, or the Man in Moon himself. The meeting comprised of St. Nic and various other characters: a small man said to be completely made of sand, the man who delivers dreams to all children every night, soft spiky golden hair and light skin, a golden robe covering all but his hands and face, his name was the Sandman. Another was a human-sized bunny, a walking pooka-type (not that anyone would care to remember that), blue fur with white covering his muzzle to his waist, it was his responsibility to protect and bring hope to all children, and his full name was E. Aster Bunnymund, shortened to Bunny by all other spirits. The next one had become a Guardian a century ago; a flying petite female in rainbow-colored clothing, pink complexion and large wings, it was her, Toothiana, known also as the Tooth Fairy, that took the removed teeth of children to keep all memories stored within them safe until they are needed again.

Right now the current origin of this meeting was already put into question, courtesy of the walking bunny, and skepticism, from the fairy and man of sand.

"Next thing you'll be tellin' us, mate, is tha' Mother Nature showed up and started tap dancin'." Bunny rolled his eyes, rubbing his hands against the warm refreshing fire. "The Moon, honestly mate."

"But I am telling you!" North continued, pacing the room and gesturing exaggeratedly to the shining orb itself. "Man in Moon approached us and wants our help!"

"North: I can believe in the Moon appearing and wantin' to show us somethin'." The pooka countered, moving away from the fireplace and glancing at the spectacle. "But speakin' to ya? Who ya playin' for a fool? The Moon hasn't spoken to us, any of us, since our births as spirits."

"You think I don't know that?" North almost yelled and stared at the pooka sternly, completely convinced at what he was saying. "Man in Moon never usually speaks to us. No one else has ever had a conversation with him after given their duties. But what I am telling you really happened: he spoke to me, and what he said was of grave importance!"

Observing the bickering between the two spirits, Sandy, a shortened name of the Sandman, didn't know what to make of this. On one hand it wasn't like North to lie about something like this; it was too foolish even by his somewhat childish nature to activate the signal, calling the Guardians to give them false information. On the other it was too unlikely for the Moon to ever speak to anyone else again after their spiritual birth. It was almost hard, sometimes, to even remember what the Man in the Moon sounded like when the Sandman was born. Of course Bunnymund would be the one to be confrontational about this discussion; the arguments between the two taller spirits always a common thing in the few meetings the Guardians have. Emphasize on few; the meetings rarely occurred, even if the last one was seventeen years ago. Sandy can accept the idea of the Moon speaking to them; but it was highly unlikely to be doing so, right now at least. The man of dreams waited until North and Bunny were done with their arguing, which will take a while, or not if anyone intervenes. But the elves and yetis seem more distracted by watching than stopping the discussion.

The recently appointed Guardian a century earlier, Tooth (shortened from Toothiana) also observed the bickering, watching with interest and amusement at the spectacle before delivering her own input, not even bothering to rest her wings as she fluttered about the place. "Guys, I don't think we're here to argue, this has to be something big if North's saying the truth."

Unflinching at North's gaze, Bunny was having a staring contest right back, before glancing at the fairy with a disbelieving scoff. "You don't actually believe what he's saying righ'?"

The Tooth Fairy shrugged. "Maybe he's right; the Man in the Moon did speak to him." She looked at the suddenly-smug jolly spirit and asked, "What did he say?"

North replied without hesitation, "It is something that has been hounding us, me especially, for a while now."

"Oh, I 'm keen to know this." Bunny smirked, folding his arms at the jolly spirit expectantly. "Exactly what did the Man in the Moon say to you that would actually cause him to speak?" Sandy was looking at North curiously. Despite the pooka's sarcasm; he never usually saw North this serious. Not since seventeen years ago… hang on… the spirit and guardian of dream's eyes widened. Can it be? Do they have finally a clue or lead?

"What he said is something that will be important to all of us, humans and spirits alike." North began, folding his own arms and placing on a serious expression, ignoring Bunny's foot tapping, Tooth's watching in interest and Sandy's own sand at the top of his head reaching a conclusion. "And we can't waste any time."

"Then out with it." Bunny rolled his eyes, looking slightly annoyed at North's exaggeration. "What did 'e say?"

"The Sol-Stet has been found."

At those singular words from the spirit's quiet tone: time froze. Eyes widened in shock, Bunny's arms dropped to his side, Tooth covered her mouth with a gasp and Sandy was as surprised as the rest, before narrowing his eyes after a long moment, the words sinking in slowly. So… they finally have a location, if that's what the Moon is implying. Still, this was quite a development that is very disbelieving. Years and years of searching, seeking this one who had wronged them, as bad as the bogeyman himself, they have a lead on the location. This was too good to be true, he would agree with Bunny there. It wasn't as if he doubted everything North would say or conjure up, and the seriousness he was putting into this kept convincing Sandy by the second.

Bunny was the next to recover, blinking and looking at North unconvincingly. "Wait… wha' do you mean… that witch has finally been discovered?!"

The pooka searched North's eyes, searching for any type of humor or trickery with him, but the spirit's blue eyes stared back with unwavering seriousness and certainty.

"Tha'… Tha' can't be!" Bunny exclaimed, unwilling to believe the news. "After all this time, all these centuries you mean to tell us the Man in the Moon not only _spoke_ to you, but also told you the Sol-Stet has been _found_?!" It was understandable; Bunny's disbelief. Even Sandy was doubting it himself, especially since this news was delivered today, on a regular day.

"Yes." North replied simply, nodding.

"You can't believ' 'im right?!" Bunny addressed to Tooth and Sandy, gesturing at the jolly spirit wildly. "He has to be kiddin'! There's no way that witch would reveal herself on a normal day like this!"

Tooth, getting more convinced by the minute it seems, glanced at North for confirmation. "North?" The spirit nodded in reply, his expression and eyes determined. Now the fairy started her excited questions. "After all this time, she's been found? Where is she? Does anyone else know? Do we have any clues? Shall we go get her now?" She paused on her next inquiry. "Did the Man in the Moon say… anything else?"

Gaping at the fairy, Bunny exaggerated his disbelief. "You can't be for real!" At Tooth's enthusiastic nod and speaking with her Baby Teeth in excitement, the pooka rubbed his own forehead in irritation, his tone quieting. "I jus' can't believe this, guys… All these years… and now that woman reveals herself…" He looked at Sandy, seeing if he believed it himself. Sandy also nodded; having dwell on it while the rest talked.

"Did… Did he say where she was... or is?" The pooka asked hesitantly, glancing at North, still unwilling to be convinced. But even the slightest slimmer of hope is welcome. North was silent for a moment before opening his mouth to answer-

_A forest of life. _

The deep male rumbling words that echoed in all people in the vicinity heads incited surprised jumps. Heads from the three spirits looked around wildly, hearing and sensing the familiarity of the sudden voice. Bunny had immediately brought out his weapons, two bent clean sticks he had tiredly convinced again and again to anyone they were effective weapons, and went on the defensive. Tooth flew about wildly, her little friends she brought with her that could fit in the size of her palm, miniature versions of her named Baby Teeth, mirroring her reactions and squeaking in surprise. Sandy, on the other hand, presented a sand form of an exclamation mark on his head, and immediately looked at the glowing moon above, which shone down expectantly at them. His suspicions were confirmed.

The other two must have reached the revelation; Tooth and her small friends followed Sandy's gaze, Bunny retreated his weapons and looked up as well, doubt clearing his furry features every minute.

_The Sol-Stet hides among there. _

Mouth agape, the three spirits who had arrived at the workplace thought the exact similar conclusions: _the Man in the Moon is speaking to them, after all these centuries! _

While the elves and yetis, having got use to it quickly but still in awe with the Moon addressing them all, continued waiting for the next words, North simply smiled at the other spirit's flabbergasted facial expressions and walked up to the control box. Then he looked at the glowing orb above, and said simply, his own harboring shock replaced by a more resolved expression. "Man in Moon: which forest does she reside in?"

The Moon replied without hesitation, the bluntness causing many to blink.

_A forest where winter now covers its lush area, in the kingdom of peace and tranquility. The sun is celebrated there with its missing child; searched for, their conclusions lost but never they forget of the child. The Sol-Stet hides among the forest, biding in wait and upholding every advantage to be unseen by us. _

The noise of something hard halting in its tracks caused the spirits, elves and yetis alike to turn their gaze to the large globe with lights scattered across the land parts. It had stopped spinning. North blinked, trading glances with Sandy, both reaching the same thought: the Man in the Moon was doing something to the globe. Tooth, meanwhile paying close attention with everyone else, had her eyes widened in realization to which part of the planet the Man in the Moon was referring to, but waited for him to finish. Everyone felt like their own tongues were being held by some unknown force; not that they feel like interrupting what the Man in the Moon has to say. They respected him that much.

_The kingdom that has been enveloped in sadness for a while, covered up by the beauty of the sun. _

A ray of light from the moon shone down to the big globe, casting more light on a specific area: an island crowned with a kingdom. Seventeen years did not persuade Sandy from recognizing it.

_She does not dwell far from the kingdom. _

The light expanded to the larger land right next to the island.

_One can never truly abandon their home, even those from Corona. _

"Now 'ang on a minute!" The revelation snapped Bunny out of his trance, his worlds of surprised disbelief coaxing the rest from their shock. Already the Baby Teeth, yetis and elves were whispering among themselves. The pooka continued while staring at the shining orb, who permitted him to speak his piece. "No offense to ya', Manny, but last time I remember: we searched that kingdom and its forest through and through. We had no results. You mean to tell us that witch has the nerve to return there?!"

_That would be the case; if she ever left to begin so. _

A jaw dropped, followed by a shaking head of surprise, Bunny ignored the disapproving looks North and Sandy were giving him. "But how can that work?" He continued exclaiming, "We looked high and low years ago throughout that entire forest, and the kingdom, and came up with nothin'. There is no way-" He pointed at the part the moon shone at, "-she could have been there the entire time."

Flying next to the globe, Tooth glanced at the mechanism before adding her own input in. "I'm kinda with Bunny on this, Manny." She looked, despite being a bright character, slightly uncomfortable doubting the one who brought them to life long back. "It's not that we don't believe you, but it's that the kingdom was searched through by all of us. We looked from the air to underground. Even Mother Nature lent a hand in our search. In the end we came up with, unsurprisingly, nothing."

"Do not doubt Man in Moon." North said, placing a large hand on Bunny's shoulder reassuringly, the pooka flinching at the weight of it. "He has never failed us before, and as such should not be doing so now. If what he says is true; I believe it. Do not forget that woman is a witch; her sorcerery could have prevented us from finding her last time. But if Manny has found her, we may have a chance to capture her and rescue the flower she holds hostage."

Sandy, meanwhile, thought about this new development. If what Manny, as most spirits prefer to call Man in the Moon for short, said is true, that the witch has been found and the flower she hides will indeed be rescued, then they have an opportunity to take while the time is right. They failed to protect the flower years ago, and Sandy vowed never to make that mistake again. He, like the rest of the Guardians, had felt immense guilt at letting a gift from the sun, the friend of the moon, fall into the wrong hands. Bunny had often remarked, _Better a witch than Pitch_, to lighten the mood, and despite the circumstances, Sandy concurs that if the bogeyman had his hands on the flower it would be more disastrous than it is now. No one has seen Pitch Black since the Dark Ages, regardless, so there was less to worry about there. Now a new feeling overtook him: joy. And relief, but not reaching the same height of ecstatic the spirit of dreams was currently feeling. They have found the sol-stet at last, and in expansion, the flower. Now they just have to go out and get both.

He agreed with North's words, now, and showed as such by presenting a sand form of the sun in the way it is usually presented in Corona. "See, even Sandy agrees." The jolly spirit said happily, smiling at the other two. The boost in morale raised two smiles on the others lips, Bunnys the lowest.

"Yeah... Manny would never lie to us." Bunny, now finally convinced bit still harbored a layer of doubt, but not going to spout out any more of his continuous denial, looked at the floating orb, who waited for them to finish. "If what he says is true... then we should go and find her, now."

North clasped his hands together in excitement, already walking to where the lift is. "Agreed, we will depart immediately. Prepare the slie-"

_It is not the time to intervene. _

The sudden words halted North midway and raised all heads to the moon again. And the meaning of his words sunk into everyone's heads, surprise overtaking their features. And Sandy could not blame them; did he hear that correctly?

"But... why not?" Bunny was the first to question it, as usual. "We now have an opportunity to go after the witch! We should take advantage of this while we have the chance."

Sandy concurred with the spirit of hope, looking up at the moon questionably. They have an opportunity to save the flower and take down the human who had taken it in the first place. They should use this as soon as possible.

_We wait. _

"But-" The flabbergasted pooka was cut off by a stern gaze from North, who glanced at the moon.

"What must we do?"

A pause.

_The land will be searched high and low, but you are not to intervene or prevent anything until the time is correct. _

"How will we know?" Tooth asked hesitantly, curiosity hanging over her as she flew upwards to the top of the globe. "When will the time be there?"

In response, the light from the moon covering a part of the globe disappeared; a new ray shining down to the floor with a particular pattern etched on it. Already a shadow was being morphed on the ground, not made by any of them, but what the Man in the Moon was presenting them. A petite figure, showing from head to chest, in blackness, long hair downwards, the shadow circling. Sandy automactically guessed the shadow was a female. But the shape and identity of the figure was a mystery. Facial features and any colour about her were hidden. Even the rest of the Guardians were confused looking at this person. Whoever she was; she must be a key in finding the flower. An assumption of such, anyway.

_The key lies in gold. _

Sandy's eyes narrowed, as everyone but North, no one noticed, looked completely clueless.

_And frost. _

* * *

**Transition. **

**Two Weeks Later.**

* * *

Humming in her daily positive mood, Rapunzel was returning a stack of books to their usual shelves. Mother was out doing who-knows-what, probably picking up more supplies for their evening meal. It had been an average day; nothing unusual happened. Not even, she thought with some disappointment, her new friend: Jack Frost. It was understandable: the world wasn't going to cover itself with snow(with the exception of countries like Antarctica and Alaska; someone had to make sure the whether doesn't get out of control, his element, anyway.

She recalled the first meeting they had like it was yesterday; the first boy she ever met walked into her room and spotted her. She almost ran, but didn't in the end as the boy, introducing himself as Jack Frost, meant no harm to her. And whenever he came by to rest and play, he was true to his word, trust had already developed between Rapunzel and him. Well, hopefully Jack trusted her; Rapunzel never really heard him say so. But she never said that to him either. During the time they spent together: they have played, teased and talked with one another for a long while; hours used on Rapunzel learning more about the outside world, while Jack learned more about Rapunzel's activities in the tower. Of course, she was careful not to reveal any secrets of hers yet, as she didn't want to become a burden to her friend.

An example of this was during Jack's turn of the twenty questions game they played on the first day they met.

* * *

_"Do you usually cook for yourself?" _

_"No. Mother's the one who cooks our meals." _

_"This room and your room the only parts of the tower?" _

_"There's also mother's room and the bathroom." _

_"What do you do for fun around here?" _

_"Chores!" _

_"..." _

_"...What? Chores can be fun!" _

* * *

And the rest was history. The game was usually played again ever since. He had inquired more about why she never left the tower and if she ever intended to do so, but Rapunzel had done her best to evade those questions; giving vague answers that had prompted a smirk on the childish spirit's face. Thankfully he understood her being uncomfortable in answering them, specifically anything inquiring about the hair, so instead changed the subject quickly.

After then, Jack had promised to return, since he accepted Rapunzel's offer of calling this tower his new home, and when he did on the sixth day since his exit: it wasn't a pleasant welcome back. That didn't stop her from waiting for him to come back in excitement, though.

The surprise he left in her room didn't do both of them any favors: Rapunzel had screamed in shock and slight anger while Pascal had watched her rant about what the winter spirit had done to her bed: a gigantic lump of snow had covered her, well, covers, the melted water dripping on her pillows. This action had caused Rapunzel to wash up her quilt and pillows, inside and out, and wait for hours for them to dry. The mattress was never touched by the cool water, thankfully. Of course mother never inquired when she saw the material being hanged up to dry; only patting Rapunzel's cheek and telling her she needs to more careful than to spill water, especially on something that can help you sleep.

She swore she heard the impish spirit laughing during her screaming.

Jack had received a lecture (which he hardly paid attention to, she noted) and some ground rules to him living under the roof from Rapunzel. He had only gawked at her in disbelief and amusement as she established the rules.

* * *

_"Rule one: you can't make it snow anywhere in the tower unless I say so." _

_"If I take a good mood of yours as permission; sure." _

_"Rule two: you can't play any tricks that would have to make me repair or clean up something." _

_"Aww, I knew you'd like my gift." _

_"Rule three: never try to take me out of the tower." _

_"...You've put some serious thought into these, haven't you?" _

* * *

The playful spirit had feigned a headache, saying rules will exhaust him, but Rapunzel gave him no pity: only a smirk and remarking that if he doesn't go by the rules; there are chances she may forget to make anymore cookies. Of course the empty threat had no impact on Jack, who shrugged and countered that he never ate anyway, since spirits don't need to eat to survive. Which was another subject they had talked about, like all other things about one another.

During his stay here, Rapunzel had learned not to speak to "thin air" when her mother was around. The exasperated and annoyed looks she would give her daughter prompted Rapunzel to only address Jack when her mother wasn't around or listening. The subject about the spirit of winter between parent and daughter was never discussed again after that day her mother tried to convince her daughter that Jack wasn't real; which didn't do any favours for the frosty boy. When said boy tried to pull a prank on her mother; Rapunzel had made another rule to Jack that he can't do that. All she got in return was a sly smile and a mock-bow, but she was certain Jack will listen to her.

They also learned about one another's personalities during the stays. Rapunzel had discovered that her friend was playful and teasing almost all the time; but even he knew his limits. Also that although he traveled everywhere and peeked on a lot of peoples lives; he had limited knowledge of precisely how the world and its laws worked. He was careful, partially, in his work of spreading winter; and would never cause harm or danger to anyone, especially children. Jack was childish by spirit, something he and Rapunzel, he once remarked, had in common. She waved the comment off, just like any other statements the boy makes that, fo some reason, makes her inside feel like they're twisting.

And Jack, in turn, learned about Rapunzel's activities: painting, playing guitar, doing chores, playing chess, combing her hair. That last one had incited a laugh the spirit tried to cover up for some reason. And the knowledge doesn't stop there; they seem to learn more about each other everyday he's here and she's waiting.

Placing the books back in their correct order, Rapunzel sighed and glanced behind her, boredom upholding her features. Pascal was resting in her room and mother was out. This morning she had expected to see Jack resting on top of the rafters, but it looked like he left early; probably to spread winter who knows where. Speaking of which, it was almost December in two weeks, which she can't wait for. Mother would spend a whole month with her and they can do all kinds of fun. And with Jack in the picture; life will be so much better. It was kind of a ritual thing for mother and daughter: spending a whole month at the end of the year together. It was something she cannot wait for!

But what to do in the meantime? She had done all her chores this morning, and she knew better than to disturb Pascal from his sleep. Guess she could practice on her instrument; Rapunzel had to work on that song she made by herself.

Walking over to where the object waited for her, Rapunzel picked up the clean solid guitar, taking a stool to sit on, resting the base of the instrument on her lap and, taking a deep breath, exhaling and began playing soft notes, a soothing rhythm to boost her from tiredness. Closing her eyes, she let the music guide her spirit; the beauty and tranquility of the sounds gently tapping her ears as the fingers brushed over the strings in harmony. Normally she would be up and standing and playing loud to her heart's content; but that is not the focus of the music she is trying to generate. She slipped on a few strings here and there, but that did not prevent Rapunzel from keeping on trying to complete the song she is working on. The lyrics weren't quite there yet, and they won't be for a long time. She was comfortable right now, anyway, just focusing working on the sound and timing of the music than anything vocal.

Her head bobbed along to the sound, one leg crossing the other as she made herself comfortable, listening to the music she makes. It wasn't anything perfect; it was just some practice until she was ready to complete it and the song to present to anyone willing to listen. It was fine that no one was watching; Rapunzel would be nervous if an audience watched her... unlikely that would ever happen. Plus it was times like this that peace and quiet would be put to good use. She adored music, often humming to herself songs she read in books and the current she played on the guitar. Mother would often disapprove of the sound; telling Rapunzel to play her "silly" instrument elsewhere so she can wash up or sew in peace. Rapunzel knew her mother meant well, but didn't stop the disappointment and sadness that welled up in her being whenever the disgust against her instrument was shown. One day: she will prove to mother music isn't just some noise, but a beauty to behold and the world should listen to. But first, she had to convince her to at least play the guitar in the same room as the taller woman.

The last note was softer than the rest, Rapunzel released a happy sigh and was about to put the guitar down. Before a familiar voice filled the area after her music and the sound of positive clapping.

"Not bad Punzie."

The winter spirit's words incited Rapunzel to almost drop her guitar completely, the base nearly hitting her resting foot. She yelped in surprise and looked around wildly, her palm on her chest to calm her down. There he was, Jack Frost, approaching her from the window sill and reaching out in case she would've injured herself by his surprise. He looked bemused and happy.

"Oh, Jack." She said taking a breath, an exasperated tone matching her expression. "You scared me." Stating the obvious, she realized. The spirit shrugged. "Didn't I tell you not to do that again?"

Folding his arms, Jack replied with amusement. "Didn't I tell you I wouldn't do it again unless you were in a good mood?"

"You did, but I don't remember agreeing to it." Rolling her eyes, Rapunzel smiled slightly, and stood up, placing the instrument back. "I thought you weren't coming back until the evening. You said this next country was far."

"And it was." He shrugged again, resting his staff on his shoulder. Rapunzel briefly wonders if that crooked stick was lighter than it appeared. "But it wasn't as long as I thought it would be."

"Oh? How was it?" Rapunzel glanced curiously, knowing how eager he was to talk about it.

"Easy! I couldn't believe how willing these people were to embrace a snow day! Also the children worked right away to throwing snowballs at adults! It was a blast!" Jack grinned, which Rapunzel returned, her inner child yearning for more.

An interesting thing was how the winter spirit, she had noticed, as he was getting more comfortable living here, seemed relived and excited whenever he was given the opportunity to express how his day went. Jack admitted he never got to tell anyone, even any other spirit, what occurred on a day. But Rapunzel, and occasionally Pascal, changed that. It was enjoyable to watch his enthusiasm around the tower, while Rapunzel laughed at any tricks Jack pulled at the expense of unsuspecting passerby's. In return, though she had precious little info to give, the giver of winter heard about Rapunzel's days in the tower, never once seeming bored by them. Suffice to say: neither of them got tired of hearing the other's adventures.

"And the best part," Jack continued, while Rapunzel took a seat by the table and watched him with childlike-innocence. "Was that even though the adults didn't join in, that didn't stop the kids from pushing them into sleighs and fall down the slope hills in funny positions at the end."

Raising a playful eyebrow, Rapunzel made a jab. "And you had nothing to do with that, I suspect?"

Jack appeared mock-offended, but smiled widely. "Could be." They shared a laugh.

"So, enough about me. Anything interesting happen to you today, Punzie?" He inquired.

Shrugging, Rapunzel leaned back in her seat. "Nothing, really. All I did today was get up, have breakfast, read a little, had an afternoon meal with mother, completed my chores, and practiced on my guitar; which you saw by the way and decided to startle me."

Jack ignored the playful accusation, folding his arms. "Didn't want to disturb you until you were done. Speaking of which," He tiled his head, speaking with honesty. "I liked it. If being a professional cook won't cut it for you; maybe you should consider performing music worldwide. It was beautiful to hear."

There it was again. The words of Jack Frost that caused heat to fill up Rapunzel's face. Shying away from his gaze, she muttered, "It wasn't that good." Feeling honestly embarrassed and on fire by the compliments whenever he sent any her way.

"You're kidding right? It was fantastic!" He continued, prompting the blush on Rapunzel to deepen with every word. "You should really consider going outside one day: the world would love to hear your-"

"No Jack." Rapunzel snapped at him, glaring before softening a little. "Sorry... but I'm not as good as you say I am. Even mother thinks so."

The impish spirit didn't seem affected by her outburst, instead shrugging again and replying simply. "If you say so Punzie." She looked away from him.

It wasn't his praise that caused her to snap at him like that; she enjoyed hearing him taking a likeness to whatever she does. It was the subject of leaving the tower, whenever intentional or not, that made her urge to go upstairs and slam the door. As much as she tried to deny it, despite mother's wishes, she really, _really, _wishes she could go outside and explore the world. Specifically on her birthday; where the magical moment from outside the tower happens. It was almost hopeless to ask to go, as her mother strictly forbids it time and time again (the absolute number one rule, in fact), so Rapunzel knew she had to drop the subject... for a while at least. Going outside was, to her, more important than anything else in the world. She yearned for the freedom to be out there and interact with the everyday world. It was a while yet before her next birthday; Rapunzel plans to ask mother to go outside then. Until as such; the hopeful teenager had no choice but to wait and look outside with envy while her friend Jack and mother are the only outside sources to any information she wants to have about the world.

Her reluctance to speak about the subject didn't stop her winter friend from trying, though; Jack had time and time again, trying to be (she admits) laughably subtle about it, attempted to convince to go outside with him. Of course she rejected the offer all the time. It wasn't that she didn't trust him. It was that she felt she wasn't ready, at least. Rapunzel at least desired to have her mother's permission before venturing out into the unknown. She appreciated Jack's thoughtfulness towards her dreams, whether he knows about them or not, but Rapunzel won't be accepting his continuous offers for a long time, as much as she hated to admit it herself. At least she learned patience all these years from waiting for mother.

"So... how's Snooze doing? Hasn't met his end yet?" The subject was changed by Jack, thankfully, clearing away the uncomfortable air.

Rapunzel smiled slightly. "Not yet; seems he has stubbornness, no doubt from you."

Jack smirked and gestured with his staff to the upstairs bedroom door. "Get real, Punzie. You're the one who made him; so by that logic his personality comes from you."

Rapunzel snorted, a tone equaling his. "Okay then, Jackie, if we're applying logic into this: Snooze was made from _your_ snow. Therefore: his stubbornness, and the rest of his personality, come from you."

Snooze was, obviously, the snowman still standing in the middle of the bedroom upstairs. It was still a mystery to both spirit and girl how it hasn't melt over the days, even weeks, since its creation. And since it seemed to be sticking around for a while; they decided to give it a gender and an identity. Pascal had watched with amusement as Jack and Rapunzel fought over what to name him, Rapunzel going for "Snoozy" while Jack went for "Frosty". In the end, somehow, Snooze was the result. Though Rapunzel still liked to address him as Snoozy occasionally, and Jack addressed him as "Jack Frost Jr." to her exasperation and the shaking head of the chameleon.

"But his design and most of his creation came from you and your hands," Jack pointed his finger at her in playful accusation. "He hasn't melted because you... have magical hands that prevented him doing so."

Rapunzel giggled. "Maybe." But her eyes averted his.

Of course, at least Rapunzel hoped, Jack knew nothing about the power her golden hair has. She wanted their friendship to be real close until the day she shows him what she can truly do. She knew the danger and risks it would make if someone other than mother or Pascal knew about the magic hair, spirit or not.

"So, what should we do now?" Rapunzel decided to ask.

The winter spirit idly tapped his staff on the ground, thinking. "Hmm... we could have a snowball fight again."

Already the long-haired teenagers eyes brightened at the prospect. "Yeah, and we could make some hot chocolate after!"

Jack raised a curious eyebrow at her. "Hot... chocolate? Not familiar with that, Punzie."

Her eyes widened. "You don't know what hot chocolate is?"

He shrugged, eyes narrowing. "I know what chocolate is, sure. But I don't anything hot chocolate. Why would anyone eat the food if it's melted?"

Rapunzel giggled, taking delight in his innocent confusion. "Hot chocolate is a drink, Jack." She stood up, gesturing to the kitchen. "Maybe I can show you how it's made after we have our snowball game. You will have to clean up after, you know?"

Jack smiled. "Alright then; that's your schedule set."

"But," Rapunzel wagged a finger at him. "You can't throw any snowballs at anything that might break. Mother would be furious with me. Alright?"

The spirit of winter seemed unaffected by the idea of her mother exploding her head off and chewing out on Rapunzel, placing his hands in his pockets. "If you say so, Punzie. Just be warned any damage will not be my fault."

Rapunzel smirked. "Then we can blame Pascal." They exchanged a laugh. The chameleon would have squeaked indignity if he were here. "That's today planned then: a whole afternoon together."

She swore she heard Jack whisper under his breath. "I like that." But it must have been her imagination.

The teenager clasped her hands. "Right then, let's pl-" She was interrupted by a swift pile of snow landing and exploding in her face. Sputtering and and shivering from the cold onslaught, Rapunzel wiped her face and stared at Jack in disbelief, only to see him smirk and fold his arms.

"Spirits first." He only remarked as his excuse, before tapping his staff against the ground and pointed upwards. She was wary of looking up in case of him hurling another snowball at her until she saw snowflakes fall from her ceiling onto the ground. Already there was enough snow to make the balls out of. Rapunzel grinned, already picking up snow and perfecting the snowball and ready to hurl at Jack; who had piles of snowballs with him. The smug look he gave her incited a deadpan in return.

If that's how he wants to play, fine.

She immediately threw her snowball, the contact in perfect mark. Jack wiped the stuff from his face and laughed, picking up a ball of his own and throwing it. It missed as Rapunzel dodged and used her hair to grab the piles of snowballs on Jack's side and send them flying all over the snowy ground. This will make things more fun. The spirit was immediately making more ammo with his staff, while running around the room and dodging any snowballs Rapunzel throws at him, and vice versa.

"Stand still, Jackie!"

"Ladies first, Punzie!"

One spirit and one human, both alike in so many ways, a friendship formed that would unlikely break for a long time. The laughter they shared echoed throughout the entire tower, anyone in the meadow outside would have heard it. The snowball fight lasted a while, as neither were about to give in to the other. Like children; they won't stop until the other admits defeat. The sun watched them with happiness. If Rapunzel were to spend the rest of her life in the tower; then at least she would have a best friend forever with her.

* * *

**I noted a problem with my story, besides the rest of the problems. I feel as though I am not writing how the characters feel as much as what they're thinking. I will try and fix that. **

**Also, it seems ROTG has more going for it than Tangled does; ROTG has so much more open space for me to play around in while Tangled seems to limit it in its world. As such: maybe I will bring in Eugene and the Stabbington Brothers after all... though more of the twins than Eugene. **

**So yeah: I may begin to make a saga out of the Big Four; this story the start of it. Because, why not? I'm a fan of the ROTBTD idea; so I may have sequels after this one is done; bringing in the rest of the characters. But for now; our two friends the spirit and childlike girl are the main focus. Let's just see first. **

**Also; I made a poll on my profile for anyone who's interested to decide what to name my future ROTG/Frozen Pitch/Elsa crossover. Yes, I'm still going with that. Maybe I'll start that when Snowman is over. If you like, feel free to answer the poll and pick which one seems more suitable and fitting to this ideal pairing. Thank you for your time. **

**Next chapter: Hot chocolate! ...What, I need to focus more on character development first. Plus, imagine the possibilities, a spirit of winter trying something hot to drink? What would be the results? We'll find out next time. **

**Until then, my friends, enjoy! **


End file.
